


Para bellum

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, АУ без учета арки Битвы Представителей, ООС, мат, насилие, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верность – не врожденное чувство. Верность – решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para bellum

1.

Занзасу хотелось убить Девятого. Не то чтобы чувство было новым – скорее, перманентным, и он уже свыкся с этим желанием как с неотъемлемой частью своей жизни. Даже думать о нем порой переставал, и оно накатывало внезапно, как спонтанный холод, вдруг охватывающий тело даже в хорошо протопленных помещениях.

Но сейчас прикончить Девятого хотелось особенно сильно. И ни опасный бой, ни щедрая порция виски, выпитая по дороге в больницу, не помогли утихомирить гнев. Занзас глупо пялился на сыплющий за окном снег, аккуратным слоем оседавший на карнизе, и ненавидел весь мир.

Он выполнил миссию. Он разыскал объект так быстро, как это было возможно, и уничтожил – по всем правилам. Он отвел угрозу от Семьи и даже вернул своих людей – скорее живыми, чем мертвыми. Так какого хрена вместо благодарности и положенной платы ему приходится терпеть нравоучения от выродка, считавшего, что все проблемы можно решить совместным походом в кафетерий?

– Можно было все сделать не так… – в десятый раз повторил Савада.

– Удачно?

– Кроваво.

– Савада, бесишь.

– Я, конечно, все понимаю. У тебя с ним были свои счеты…

Занзас закатил глаза. С самого приезда в Антерсельву наследничек чуть ли не каждый час то лично заявлялся к нему с дурацкими расспросами, то посылал кого-то из хранителей. Проверял, не впал ли он в алкогольную кому, как пить дать. Савада с какого-то перепугу решил, что Занзас волнуется, даже поглядывал сочувственно, от чего прочно закрепился на втором месте в списке тех, кого хотелось убить. Но чтобы донести простую мысль – он не за Сквало переживает, а злится из-за затянувшейся операции – с ним нужно было заговорить, в итоге Занзас решил просто не выходить из номера.  
Однако от дотошности этого узкоглазого кретина не спасали даже больничные стены…

– Бешеную собаку проще пристрелить, чем перевоспитать, Савада.

– Я не о перевоспитании говорю. Его можно было допросить. Слишком много всего не сходится, и мы не знаем, ни почему он это сделал, ни кто ему помогал…

Он продолжал молоть чушь, а у Занзаса перед глазами стоял ухмыляющийся щербатым ртом – не иначе, как Сквало постарался – мужчина, с лица которого черными струпьями сползала кожа. Видок был жутким, собственные шрамы на этом фоне казались настоящим произведением искусства, но насмотреться Занзас не успел: Горетти открыл огонь. Варийцы стреляли тоже – пули прошивали Горетти насквозь, электрические разряды мгновенно обугливали кожу, превращая в сгустки пепла остатки одежды. А он все стоял и улыбался, как чертов псих, и Занзас не мог оторвать взгляд от неестественно синих вен и мгновенно затягивающихся дырок на его груди.  
Непробиваемый.  
Бешеный.  
Казалось, даже пламя его не возьмет.

– Тебя там не было.

– Да, и это тоже, – встрепенулся Савада. – Зачем ты полез туда в одиночку? Ты должен…

Занзас бросил быстрый взгляд на пистолеты, лежавшие тут же, рядом, на стуле вместе с пальто. Только руку протянуть. Год назад он спалил бы заживо любого, кто посмел бы заикнуться, что он обязан делиться информацией с Савадой.  
А сейчас – другое дело. Экстренное, мать его, положение, и гордость хрипела и захлебывалась воздухом, когда он наступал ей на горло.

– Я что-то не помню, чтобы занимал у тебя, Савада. И если ты закончил с нотациями, свали уже. Я как-никак ранен.

Рана была пустяковая – пули за него принял Леви и валялся теперь в реанимации, а Занзасу досталась только царапина на плече, которую все порывался залечить вонгольский хранитель Солнца. Лучше бы над Сквало так трясся…  
Но на Саваду слово «ранен» оказало чуть ли не магический эффект – жалость в его взгляде достигла предельной концентрации, аж тошно стало. Хотя, если жалость была гарантией, что наследничек наконец уберется, Занзас готов был потерпеть.

– Да, конечно, отдыхай. Я только еще кое-что хотел…

– Ну?

– Я собираюсь поговорить с Девятым. Убедить его уничтожить «Берсеркер».

– Ты охуел? – такого поворота Занзас не ожидал.

– Он слишком опасен. Ты видел, что случилось со Сквало.

– Сквало проиграл. С ним бывает, знаешь ли.

– С «Берсеркером» проиграть может каждый!

– Поэтому он нужен Семье. Включи мозги, Савада. Если у нас будет эта штуковина, к Вонголе никто не рискнет сунуться.

Савада заткнулся. Смотрел, не моргая, и молчал так сосредоточенно, что, казалось, можно услышать, как в голове у него вертятся шестеренки. Медленно, со скрипом.

Занзас тяжело вздохнул. Чувствовал уже, что на мелкого недоумка никакие доводы не подействуют, если вбил что-то в свою тупую башку.

– Это был форс-мажор, Савада. Случайность.

– Я все-таки поговорю с Девятым, – заявил тот наконец тоном абсолютно уверенного в своей правоте человека.

– Твое дело, – хмыкнул Занзас, добавив про себя «слабак».

Савада всегда им был, и Занзас сомневался, что это изменится. Как бы сильно ни старались Девятый с Реборном, яйца у этого отброса становились железными, только когда опасность угрожала тем, кто ему дорог. Вонгола к дорогим вещам не относилась.

Занзасу на жизненные ценности Савады было плевать. До тех пор, пока не затрагивались его интересы.

***  
Все нахлынуло как-то резко, как гребаная лавина – явление, обычное для итальянских Альп и слишком неожиданное для тех, кто привык к размеренной сицилийской жизни, когда каждый новый день – брат-близнец предыдущего.  
Рядовое дело. Досье в папке с варийской эмблемой, которое Занзас даже читать не стал, сразу переадресовав Сквало.

Тот почему-то сам захотел впрячься. Заорал:

– Луссурия! Ты умеешь кататься на лыжах? – и сбежал к себе в комнату, собираться.

У Занзаса от одной мысли о заснеженной Антерсельве мороз шел по коже, а вид Сквало, сосредоточенно выгребавшего из шкафа теплую одежду, только усиливал неприятное ощущение.  
Подумалось даже – а может, нахуй все? И стукача, и Альпы. Передать дело кому-нибудь из младших офицеров или тому же Леви, а Сквало при себе оставить. В последнее время Занзас парадоксально скучал, когда тот сваливал на миссии, хотя, находясь в особняке, Сквало и старался как можно реже попадаться ему на глаза.

Он даже озвучил свою идею.

– И что делать будем? – Сквало смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, продолжая швырять вещи в потертую дорожную сумку. – По бабам пойдем или нажремся?

– На море поедем, – пожал плечами Занзас.

– Я там месяц назад был. На Японском, – осклабился Сквало.

Занзас едва сдержался, чтобы не влепить ему оплеуху. Тренировки с Ямамото Такеши давно уже прочно закрепились в плотном календаре Сквало, и не было в этом ничего особенного, а все равно бесило. И слушать про них не хотелось. Луссурия пусть слушает.

– Ну и вали тогда.

– Ну и валю! – фыркнул Сквало. – А ты лучше тоже за заказы возьмись, хренов босс, пока в мумию не превратился от безделья.

– Учить меня будешь, мусор?

Стакан угодил в уже успевшую закрыться дверь. Занзас мысленно сделал себе пометку поработать над реакцией, но забыл об этом, как только за окном стих звук мотора тачки, увезшей Сквало и Луссурию в аэропорт.

А через неделю в ответ на его равнодушное «А что со Сквало? Может, и сдох, да и плевать» Девятый вызвал его в резиденцию. После церемонии наследования он, ко всеобщему удовольствию, редко настаивал на личных встречах, поэтому Занзас сразу понял – дело дерьмо.

Интуиция не подвела, хотя в суть проблемы он вник гораздо позже, так как во время разговора все силы бросал на то, чтобы никого не убить и ничего не разнести в прах.

Гильермо Горетти оказался не стукачом. Эту версию Девятый выдумал, когда еще слепо верил, что удастся отделаться малой кровью.

Гильермо Горетти увел из-под носа Семьи последнюю разработку Верде, то ли надеясь продать подороже, то ли полагая, что с ней на руках сможет шантажировать Девятого. Правда, никаких требований от него до сих пор не поступило, не было даже информации, удалось ли Горетти пересечь границу и затеряться в Австрии – только сообщение о высадке в аэропорту Больцано. Несмотря на это, Девятый был сам не свой, а провал Сквало только усугубил ситуацию.

И все равно сведения из старика пришлось клещами вытягивать. Даже находясь в полной заднице, он до последнего старался умолчать о самом важном, а когда все же раскололся, Занзасу стало смешно.

Новейшее изобретение Верде с рабочим названием «Берсеркер» было пулей, способствующей усиленной регенерации клеток и тканей. Из объяснений старика Занзас понял, что в действительности эта херня – практически источник полной неуязвимости в бою, и попадание ее в чужие руки не просто нежелательно, а может стать настоящей угрозой для Семьи.

Аттракцион честности на этом не закончился. Девятый пояснил, почему до последнего скрывал даже от Занзаса настоящую цель миссии, и вот тогда стало тошно от его лицемерия, прикрытого маской доброжелательности. Но времени на семейные разборки не было – слишком высокую цену пришлось бы заплатить, если бы Горетти успел перепродать «Берсеркер» кому-то из заинтересованных лиц, и Занзас убедил себя, что обязательно отыграется позже.

Старик был уверен лишь в том, что Горетти понятия не имел, что именно прихватил. Знал только, что вещь важная и ценная, но не больше.

Вот только исчезновение Сквало и Луссурии наводило совсем на другие мысли.

– Босс собирается лично заняться поисками капитана? – улыбнулся Бельфегор, когда Занзас сообщил офицерам, что они вылетают в Антерсельву – Девятый, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, дал им в пользование свой личный самолет.

– Мне нет дела до этого мусора, – фыркнул он и раскрыл детали миссии, раз они уже перестали быть тайной.

– Босс, а что если Сквало и Луссурия спелись с этим Горетти? – осторожно спросил Леви.

Думать о таком было не просто странно – противоестественно. Сквало, иррационально презиравший предателей, настолько, что лично решил расправиться с каким-то жалким стукачом, не мог предать сам. Не мог и все тут.

После поражения в Конфликте Колец Сквало долго валялся на больничной койке. Занзас не приходил к нему – понимал, что, увидев это по недоразумению оставшееся в живых напоминание об очередном своем провале, не сдержится и точно добьется новой Колыбели. Впрочем, этот вариант будущего казался тогда не самым плохим, учитывая, что более реальным было заточение в Вендикаре. Но Занзас упрямо цеплялся за жизнь. В своей обычной манере.

Он надирался в одиночестве, когда Девятый заявился к нему в номер – у охранников, которым Занзас приказал никого не впускать, язык не повернулся остановить босса Вонголы.

Занзас приготовился выслушивать запоздавшие на восемь лет объяснения или ожидаемые упреки, но тот его удивил.

– Ты был у Сквало? – сходу спросил он.

Занзас криво улыбнулся, любуясь янтарной жидкостью в стакане.

– А должен?

– Сквало – твой человек. Твой подчиненный. Босс, не заботящийся о подчиненных…

– Да знаю я, ты всегда считал меня хуевым боссом, старик.

– Зато Сквало не считал. Он тебе верен.

– Угу. Верность у него в крови. Как у дворняги. Не я, так другой бы нашелся. Тот же Каваллоне…

Девятый усмехнулся. Высокомерно так, и Занзас на миг почувствовал себя нашкодившим ребенком, которого вот-вот отчитают за провинность. Такого и не было-то никогда, но почему-то казалось, что ощущение – то самое.

– Я вот все жду, когда ты наконец повзрослеешь, а ты как был дураком, так и остался.

– Все сказал?

– Верность – не врожденное чувство, Занзас. Верность – это решение.

– Я не пойму, ты хочешь, чтобы я с ним попрощался?

– Попрощался?

– В Вендикаре нас вряд ли запрут в одной камере.

– А, это… Я уже поговорил с Червелло, и мы решили сохранить в тайне то, что случилось.

– То, что я сделал, ты имеешь в виду?

– Да. То, что ты сделал, Занзас. Я сам хотел, чтобы ты стал соперником для Цунаеши, и должен был предвидеть… – вздохнул Девятый. – В общем, вас не накажут.

– Ха. А ты еще больший кретин, чем я думал.

– Так или иначе, я вас прощаю.

Занзасу хотелось сказать ему, чтобы затолкал прощение себе в задницу, да поглубже, но он решил, что если промолчит, старик быстрее уйдет. Так и произошло. Вот только слова его против воли впечатались в память. Верность. Решение.

Сквало.

Он, в общем-то, и сам прекрасно все знал – еще с тех пор, когда Сквало охотно пошел за ним на верную смерть. Тогда Занзас потерял его в первый раз. Думал, что потерял, в те несколько минут, после которых его самого мир потерял на долгие восемь лет. Просто старику об этом знать было не обязательно. Никому – не обязательно.

Сквало спал, когда он наконец не выдержал и приехал в больницу. Поломанный, жалкий, почти потерянный снова. Занзасу хотелось дотронуться до него, убедиться, что не мерещится это все, но среди бинтов, опутавших Сквало, словно вторая кожа, не находилось живого места. Помявшись, он накрыл ладонью сжатую в кулак руку – со второй сняли протез, и Сквало, похоже, прятал ее под одеялом от самого себя. Рука была теплой, горячей даже: то ли из-за ран, то ли от усталости держался жар, который не удалось пока сбить медикаментами.

– Пробило на сентиментальность, а, босс?

Голос скрежетом металла по стеклу прорезал тишину. Занзас поднял голову и напоролся на серьезный взгляд. А руку не убрал.

– Ты б видел свою рожу – урыдался бы, – хмыкнул он и, сдвинув в сторону край одеяла, плюхнулся на крахмально-белый матрас.

– На себя посмотри, – прохрипел Сквало.

И улыбнулся слабо. Занзас ждал, что он трепаться начнет – о том, что нельзя столько пить и что он мог бы прийти и пораньше, но Сквало молчал, только дышал тяжело и шумно. Занзас молчал тоже, и было уютно. Со Сквало всегда было уютно молчать, только затыкался он слишком редко, чтобы успеть насладиться как следует.

***  
Антерсельва встретила их бурным снегопадом и плакатом с надписью «Южный Тироль – это не Италия». Хозяин отеля, в который они заселились под видом туристов, изъяснялся исключительно по-немецки, и Занзас готов уже был пустить в ход пистолеты, пытаясь объяснить австрийскому выскочке, что номер с видом на горы ему нахер не нужен. Положение и одну бесполезную жизнь спас Маммон.

А к обеду – вишенкой на торте после всех злоключений – Девятый снова унизил его недоверием, прислав Саваду.

– Это был прямой приказ Девятого – посильная помощь нам со стороны Варии, – лепетал тот, пытаясь выглядеть серьезным и уверенным – даже за забором из хранителей в этот раз не стал прятаться. – Ты ведь все еще работаешь на Девятого, Занзас? Или я ошибаюсь?

А Занзас прикидывал, сколько народу пострадает, если он использует против сопляка пламя и снесет весь туристический комплекс и пару соседних деревушек в придачу. Остановил только иллюзорный холод, волной окативший тело, когда он представил, что сам после этого окажется в снежном плену.

Разведка информацией не баловала.  
В номере Сквало – ничего.  
В номере Луссурии – ничего.  
Арендованная машина найдена неподалеку от въезда на фуникулер, но в ней – ничего.  
Следов Горетти тоже нигде нет.

Ночь прошла в бесцельном ожидании, попытках сдержаться и не прибить дотошного Саваду, и воспроизведении всех ругательств на всех языках, что Занзас знал. Зато с утра прорвало отовсюду. Группа, курирующая аэропорт Больцано, сообщила о подозрительном человеке, купившем билет на рейс до Вены. Занзас уже приготовился выезжать, когда в номер ворвался Маммон и дал другую наводку – на тайную подземную базу, расположенную в одном из сегментов гор.

– Ее построили во времена войны, но стратегическое значение она утратила еще в семидесятых. Сведений о ее нынешнем состоянии нет, возможно, она была перепродана одной из Семей, но информация об этом засекречена. Если хотите, я наведу справки, босс…

Разорваться Занзас не мог. Но чутье подсказывало, что Маммон взял верный след.

– Думаешь, Сквало вышел на эту базу?

– У капитана много информаторов, – ответил Маммон. – Я могу выяснить, с кем он связывался и по какому поводу, но это займет время.

– Не надо. Скажи Леви и Белу, что мы идем на прогулку. И Саваду обрадуй.

Саваде план под названием «Разделимся, аэропорт на тебе» не понравился, но Занзас был к этому готов, поэтому вылетел раньше, чем молокосос успел понять, что выбора ему не оставили. Заснеженные горные хребты за окном вертолета напоминали спины огромных, мирно дремлющих драконов. Хотя насчет «мирно» Занзас бы поспорил – пилот еще перед отлетом предупредил, что совершать посадку придется в отдалении от обозначенного места, потому что спровоцировать сход лавины там можно даже случайным колебанием воздуха.

– Босс, мы нашли вход, – наушник ожил голосом Леви спустя полчаса. – Начинаем штурм.

Когда Занзас добрался до убежища, бой с Горетти уже шел полным ходом. Мимолетное удовлетворение от того, что Савада остался в пролете и появился шанс показать старику, кто в Семье лучше всех способен решать проблемы, разбилось об один простой факт – Горетти не умирал. Его не брали пули, не брали ножи и электричество, и он, пользуясь тем, что лучше захватчиков знает устройство базы, превратил операцию в долбаные «кошки-мышки».

– Я на первом уровне. Ведите его ко мне, отбросы, – скомандовал Занзас, устав считать всхлипы и вскрики по рации, означавшие «минус один боец». Все угрожало затянуться, а ему уже было скучно.

– Он как будто бессмертный, – предупредил Бельфегор. Он не смеялся, а такое с ним случалось редко.

Занзас ожидал увидеть что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Монстра наподобие Погребальных Венков из воспоминаний о будущем или рэмбоподобного качка – кто знает, какими спецэффектами Верде снабдил свое изобретение. Однако Горетти, которого варийцы из отряда Леви пригнали в нужный отсек, оказался все тем же хилым недоростком, что и на снимках, подшитых к делу. Только кожа с него сползала чулком – электричество не прошло даром – и по венам словно жидкий неон тек вместо крови. Это, похоже, и был «Берсеркер».

– Ну привет, – хмыкнул Занзас и вычертил пулями «Х» на груди у Горетти.

Тот в ответ рассмеялся – безумно и слишком живо для человека, который уже должен был быть трупом. А потом тоже вскинул пушку.

Занзас ушел в сторону, краем глаза заметив, как рухнул на пол бросившийся к нему Леви. Плечо горело – прав был Сквало, говоря, что он засиделся без дела, реакция могла бы быть и лучше, хотя любой другой на его месте валялся бы сейчас, начиненный свинцом, как рождественский гусь – яблоками.

Зато на Горетти не было ни одной дырки, хотя палить по нему не прекращали ни на секунду. И это взбесило сильнее всего.

Занзас все-таки сдерживался, не забывая, где они находятся, использовал пламя не в полную силу – оказаться погребенным под грудой металла из-за неубиваемого ублюдка не входило в его планы. А Горетти ржал истерически – но не от страха, напротив, он, казалось, упивался собственным бесстрашием. Обзывал всех бесполезными неудачниками, кричал, что ни черта они ему не сделают, и смеялся снова. Патроны у него закончились, кожа текла свечным салом, а он ржал неугомонно, и Занзасу плевать уже было, сдохнет или нет, только бы заткнулся.

Он все же сдох – когда оплавилась стена за его спиной и вся металлическая обшивка отсека стала напоминать раскаленный докрасна противень. Просто затих в какой-то момент, а через секунду свалился на пол куском жареного мяса.  
И больше не светился.

Занзас еще с минуту пялился на то, что от него осталось, убеждая себя, что не померещилось. А потом отдал приказ оставшимся в живых перевернуть убежище вверх дном – на случай, если Горетти истратил не все чудо-пули, разыгрывая перед ними Дункана Маклауда.

Дожидаться результатов обыска Занзас решил наверху: от поднявшейся столбом пыли и запаха паленого мутило, хотелось выпить, смыть с языка этот сладковатый привкус. Однако он успел сделать всего пару глотков ледяного воздуха, когда ненавистный наушник затрещал снова.

– Босс, здесь капитан и Луссурия, – голос кого-то из бойцов прорывался через помехи.

А потом связь прекратилась совсем – как раз когда Занзас хотел уточнить, живые или трупы. Чертыхнувшись, он скользнул в гребаное подземелье снова.

Сквало и Луссурию Горетти держал в запертом помещении на четвертом уровне. Стальную дверь уже успели вырезать, для Луссурии из подручных материалов пытались организовать носилки – кто-то шибко умный предположил, что у него может быть поврежден позвоночник, и было решено не рисковать. Зато Сквало не трогали вовсе: один из бойцов пояснил, что освободить его от наручников, соединенных с впаянным в стену кольцом, никому не удалось. Как не удалось найти и явных признаков жизни.

Наручники по виду казались ровесниками самой базы. Горетти, что, по дороге сюда еще и антикварную лавку ограбил? Занзас схватился за цепь, закрепленную на кольце: приварена она была крепко, поэтому самым действенным – и быстрым – способом стало пламя. Занзас не усердствовал: расплавил в металлическую кашу кольцо и пару звеньев и убедился, что до браслетов, сковывавших запястья Сквало, жар не дошел. Лишившись опоры, Сквало безвольно качнулся вперед. Расквасил бы лоб, если б Занзас не успел подхватить.

Серьезных ран – таких, что нужно было срочно перевязывать или зашивать – на его теле не было, и от потери крови он, похоже, не страдал. Зато, судя по сухим, иссеченным трещинами губам, страдал от обезвоживания.

– Найдите воду! – крикнул Занзас – у него самого при себе была только походная порция виски.

Люди замельтешили, сбиваясь с ног, спустя минуту кто-то протянул ему наполненный до краев пластиковый стакан, и Занзас, не раздумывая, поднес его к губам Сквало. Вода потекла по щекам, подбородку, за пазуху – куда угодно, только не в рот. Выругавшись, Занзас отшвырнул стакан и вытер влажные руки о штанины. Нужно было сваливать отсюда.

На поверхности уже поджидал Савада со своими людьми – видимо, дольше скрывать от него успешную поимку Горетти Маммон не смог.

– Ты ранен? Тебе нужна помощь? – глаза у него были размером с монету в пять евро. Казалось, больше они уже не станут, но, когда из убежища вынесли Сквало, Савада вообще перестал быть похожим на азиата.

Однако на этот раз его присутствие даже не злило: у него были машины, а значит, отпала нужда переться к вертолету по сугробам.

– Их – в больницу, – бросил Занзас, отвечая на все незаданные вопросы сразу, и направился к ближайшему внедорожнику.

Савада все суетился, допрашивая то Маммона, то Бельфегора, Сквало быстро пропал из вида, и весь мир потонул в назойливой гудящей боли в плече. Но даже она не мешала Занзасу думать. А думал он об одном – оружие, против которого его лучшие офицеры оказались обыкновенными мальчиками для битья, необходимо раздобыть себе. Зачем – Занзас еще не решил, пламя Ярости успешно сожрало все преимущества «Берсеркера», значит, о полной неуязвимости речи не шло.

Но Занзас иррационально хотел иметь все, что получала Вонгола. Просто потому что хотел.

2.

– Все было так странно, босс!

Луссурия сидел в кровати, обложившись подушками одна другой меньше: помятый, бледный, даже радужная шевелюра стала какой-то блеклой. А Занзас все не мог перестать пялиться на его загипсованные руки – как он ссать-то теперь будет?

– На мои удары он вообще не реагировал. И Сквало искромсал его на ленточки, а ему хоть бы хрен. Заживало – мы моргнуть не успевали.

– Проиграли безоружному ублюдку, – хмыкнул Занзас. – Мусор.

– Но он вел себя как Терминатор!

– Даже Терминатор не выжил бы без головы.

– Сквало так же сказал. Но этот псих ведь не был совсем уж слабаком, босс, – Луссурия виновато улыбнулся.

Это Занзас и сам знал. Слабаки в мире мафии надолго не задерживались, Савада был досадным исключением из правил.

– Он меня быстро вырубил. Но сомневаюсь, что Сквало успел его разговорить. Когда я очнулся в камере, Горетти приволок его, едва живого, и я делал все, что мог…

Занзас не сразу понял, что он пытается оправдаться. Даже забавно стало – когда-то, после одной из миссий, Сквало притащился в особняк с дырой в боку и наотрез отказался от госпитализации. Что на него нашло, Занзас не знал: социофобией Сквало вроде бы не страдал, а тут – заупрямился и никого не хотел видеть. Прослушав полдня, как он орет на норовящих уволочь его в лазарет медиков, Занзас выгнал всех и послал к Сквало Луссурию. Луссурия умел находить подход там, где Занзас видел только два решения – угрожать и стрелять. Да и лечить крикливого идиота все равно было нужно.  
Луссурия вернулся через час и доложил, что Сквало лучше.  
– Он просто злится, что провалил операцию, босс.  
– В следующий раз с ним поедешь, – сказал Занзас.  
Просто так брякнул, потому что успел уже поразмыслить и прийти к выводу, что семья Винченце – то еще осиное гнездо, и глупо было позволять Сквало ворошить его в одиночку.  
Луссурия его слова понял как-то по-своему и стал сопровождать Сквало на каждую миссию. Как будто у него теперь появилась еще одна, особенная обязанность.

– Чтобы Сквало сдох, надо очень постараться, мусор. Что дальше? Горетти не говорил, с кем собирался встретиться?

– Нет. Я спрашивал, почему он не убьет нас, и он сказал, что у него есть план получше. Похоже, рассчитывал сдать нас кому-то из врагов.

Занзас тихо выругался. Стоило подниматься посреди ночи и мчаться в больницу, чтобы услышать, что главного фигуранта дела придется искать среди сотен имен. Нет, это, конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но Занзас все же рассчитывал на более конкретную информацию. Хотя оставался еще Сквало. Черт знает, сколько времени он проторчал наедине с Горетти, пока Луссурия был в отключке. Мог и выведать что-то важное. Вот только доктору Вентури на этот раз не удалось вывести Сквало из комы быстро, он, в общем-то, выражался на этот счет весьма расплывчато – похоже, всерьез предполагал, что Сквало может проваляться на аппарате жизнеобеспечения не один год.

Занзас в это не верил.

Выйдя из палаты, он столкнулся с Койотом. Не удивился даже – странно, что Девятый сразу не прислал сюда своих прихвостней, чтобы ни одно случайное слово не осталось не услышанным. Койот, в свою очередь, даже не пытался скрыть удивление – не хмурил привычно брови, обжигал острым взглядом, словно не его увидел, а призрак покойной бабушки. Занзаса не волновало, что он там себе думает, пришла очередь старика ломать голову над ребусом Горетти.

– Он что-нибудь рассказал? – вместо приветствия поинтересовался Койот.

– Иди и спроси сам, – бросил Занзас.

Жутко хотелось спать, акклиматизация не прошла даром. Длительное пребывание на холоде до сих пор влияло на него странно: Колыбель отзывалась на уровне клеточной памяти, и в дрожь бросало регулярно, даже там, где другие изнывали от духоты. Больница же была оснащена современной системой кондиционирования – дуло из каждого угла – поэтому хотелось сбежать отсюда поскорее. Никто не помешал бы Занзасу вернуться в особняк: если ситуация в больнице изменится, ему непременно доложат, поэтому смысла в его присутствии не было.  
Однако ноги сами привели в палату Сквало.

Занзас в очередной за эти дни раз отметил, что Сквало как будто усох вдвое. Он и не был никогда особенно крепким с виду, такую комплекцию Занзас всегда называл «плевком перешибешь», но при этом и хиляком его назвать язык не поворачивался – несмотря на внешнюю тонкость, Сквало был крепким, сильным и тяжелым, как лось.

Источенная ранами и голодом фигура на больничной койке с привычным Сквало имела мало общего. Лицо его было настолько бледным, что создавалось впечатление, будто оно просто выцвело, мимикрировало со снегом Антерсельвы. Пробравшись через кучу напоминавших цветные спагетти проводов, Занзас наклонился – казалось, что Сквало просто притворяется. Вот сейчас откроет глаза и брякнет что-нибудь вроде «Ну что, соскучился, босс?».

Не притворялся. Занзас даже ладонью у него перед лицом поводил – ноль реакции. О том, что он вообще живой, говорила только запотевающая от горячего дыхания кислородная маска.

Занзас устало плюхнулся в стоявшее рядом с койкой кресло. Не было бы этих бесконечных проводов, капельниц и других писклявых приборов – лег бы рядом и вырубился в момент. Со Сквало он всегда засыпал быстро.

Разбуженная память мигом подкинула ворох знакомых, живых образов.  
Бессонные ночи, и холод, расползавшийся по телу, ледяной коркой покрывавший внутренности, запечатывавший рот. Ни закричать, ни выругаться, ни попросить о помощи. Самый жуткий кошмар. Все заканчивалось тем, что он выбирался из кровати, шел в кабинет и надирался до рассвета. Выпивка согревала, туманила рассудок, и он засыпал прямо в кресле.

За этим его застал Сквало. Занзас не думал признаваться ему, даже наорал за то, что повадился врываться без стука, но тот сам как-то догадался. Стал приходить по ночам, ложился рядом, не раздеваясь. Руки не распускал, как баба какая, даже отодвинуться старался как можно дальше, но все равно тепло было. Занзас даже не сразу заметил, что кошмар отступил.

А потом он все испортил.

– Раз уж ты повадился сюда таскаться, чего просто так лежать, мусор?

Он и не то чтобы сильно хотел, тогда даже на шлюх вставало только после того, как у них челюсть сводило от стараний. Но Сквало засопел шумно, сразу прекратив притворяться спящим, и Занзасу впервые за долгое время стало весело.

– Ты это серьезно или чувство юмора потренировать решил?

– А что, если серьезно – дашь?

– Нахуй иди, босс.

Сквало заворочался, вытягиваясь удобнее, и Занзас понял – тот не придал его словам значения.

– А если прикажу? – поинтересовался он. Почему-то стало делом чести довести начатое до конца, азарт разгорелся.

– Босс, тебе поебаться не с кем? Могу подкинуть пару телефонов, позвонишь, обслужат по полной программе.

– Ты не ответил, мусор. Если я прикажу…

Он, в общем-то, сам не знал, какой реакции добивался. Но чужая рука – сильная, уверенная – вдруг сжавшая член через трусы, заставила вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
Встало мгновенно, как по команде.  
И странно так было – Сквало смотрел на него все время, пока дрочил, смотрел отстраненно, будто логарифмы в уме решал, только ближе к концу придвинулся вплотную, почти прижался лбом ко лбу, и тогда Занзас закрыл глаза. Ощущения стали острее, хотя казалось, острее уже некуда. Хотелось прижаться всем телом, впитать живое тепло, толкнуться в плотно сжатый кулак, но вместо этого Занзас кончил, позорно быстро, и, кажется, даже застонал.

Сквало убрал руку, равнодушно обтер ее об одеяло и перевернулся на другой бок, тем самым поставив точку в размышлениях Занзаса об ответной услуге.

А на следующий день свалил в эту свою чертову Японию.

Занзас о случившемся той ночью думал недолго. Посмотрел на Луссурию, посмотрел на себя, понял, что желания выкраситься в цвета радужного флага и вырядиться в меха не испытывает, потребности затащить в постель первого встречного обладателя члена – тоже. А значит, все нормально.

Ненормальными оказались только вернувшиеся кошмары, которые побороть удалось спустя долгих полгода. Да и то не до конца.

– Простите, синьор! – медсестра с эмалированным тазиком в руках неловко переминалась с ноги на ногу. – Пора переворачивать пациента.

Занзас потер заспанные глаза – не сразу дошло, чего от него вообще хотят. А когда дошло – заточило в груди отвращение напополам с гневом.

Сквало встанет и всем еще задаст. Не хрен списывать его со счетов и обращаться, как с овощем. Встанет обязательно, приказа подыхать он еще не получал.

Занзас вышел из палаты, напоследок оглядев склонившуюся над Сквало сестру – ничего была телка, а этот урод коматозный даже оценить не мог. На лестнице, ведущей к выходу из госпиталя, затрезвонил мобильный. Песня про деньги. Маммон. Занзас вздохнул – планы отоспаться как следует, похоже, отодвигались все дальше.

– Что? – рявкнул он в трубку.

– Босс, я обо всем договорился.

***  
Блошиный рынок на Морской площади был местом, где меньше всего хотелось находиться в воскресный полдень. Горлопаны-торговцы, стенды с книгами и антикварной рухлядью и толпы туристов. Занзас привык вести переговоры в менее людных и более комфортных местах, но Верде трудно было упрекнуть в отсутствии умения конспирироваться.

– Синьор, не хотите купить игрушки детям?

Женщина-индуска, призывно улыбаясь, обвела взглядом деревянные куклы, разложенные на красном покрывале, прямо на земле. Занзас полез в карман за бумажником – неплохая месть двум мелким выскочкам, по вине которых жаркое из баранины дожидалось свидания с ним уже битый час.

– Лучше купи канноли, – пробормотал Маммон и нехотя добавил, – пап.

Занзас только виновато развел руками – дети, творят, что хотят – и женщина понимающе кивнула, хотя и не слишком-то пыталась спрятать разочарование. Маммон убежал вперед – никак, обиделся – и Занзас нагнал его в ближайшей траттории.

– Говорил же, надо было скрыть нас иллюзией, – бросил Маммон, как только они устроились за самым отдаленным столиком.

– После твоих иллюзий меня тошнит, – заявил Верде. – А так как ты заинтересован в этой встрече больше меня, соблюдай мои условия.

– Я бы с удовольствием не видел тебя еще лет эдак… сто. Общение по скайпу меня полностью устраивало.

– Заткнулись оба, пока не пристрелил, – пресек обмен любезностями Занзас. Место ему не нравилось, пицца здесь по вкусу напоминала картон, напитков крепче пива не продавали, и хотелось свалить как можно скорее.

– Не нужно угрожать, синьор Занзас, – улыбнулся Верде. – Неужели вы думаете, я пришел бы на встречу с таким человеком, как вы, без подстраховки?

Занзас усмехнулся. Он не удивился бы, даже узнав, что каждый булыжник в Палермо начинен какой-нибудь суперсовременной технической новинкой в части оружия, чтобы маленькому человечку было спокойно в большом городе.

– Знаешь, зачем я позвал тебя?

– У меня есть кое-какие догадки, – ухмылочка у Верде, похоже, приросла к лицу. – «Берсеркер», я прав?

Занзас кивнул и заказал у проходившей мимо официантки бутылку минералки.

– Я слышал, что вы потеряли много людей, но мне все равно жаль, что меня там не было. Нет ничего приятнее для творца, чем видеть свое изобретение в деле.

– Он впечатляет, – согласился Занзас.

– Еще бы, – гордо сказал Верде. – Я создавал его на основе пламени Солнца, и он обладает уникальными свойствами по усилению клеточной регенерации. Жаль, что разработку прикрыли, она могла бы стать настоящим прорывом…

Занзас шумно зевнул. Маммон понял, что пора брать дело в свои руки.

– Сколько?

Верде удивленно замер, на долю секунды выражение его лица изменилось, но улыбка вернулась мгновенно.

– Гильермо Горетти украл все экспериментальные образцы. Из-за прекращения финансирования сделать новые у меня нет никакой возможности. Мне очень жаль, синьор Занзас.

Это был блеф чистой воды, и Занзас изучил Верде достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать – сейчас тот просто набивает себе цену.

– Если дело в сумме – просто назови ее.

– Это был приказ Девятого…

– Мы оба знаем, что ты не откажешься от денег, а я не уйду отсюда с пустыми руками, – Занзас наклонился вперед. – Так что не тяни время, говори, сколько.

Вздохнув, Верде вытащил из нагрудного кармана ручку, взял со стола салфетку и быстро начеркал на ней число. Длинное. Шестизначное.

– Это грабеж, – прочитал записку Маммон.

– Остался всего один экземпляр, – невозмутимо ответил Верде. – Я не могу продешевить.

– Рано или поздно я тебя убью и заберу свои деньги.

– Закончи здесь, – устав слушать перепалку, сказал Занзас и поднялся из-за стола.

– Вы не пожалеете о своем приобретении, – бросил Верде ему в спину.

Занзас и не сомневался. Усевшись в машину, он вырубил надрывавшийся кондиционер и прикрыл глаза. Вечером порция власти, которой добровольно лишился Девятый, будет у него в руках. Хоть одна хорошая новость.

Уже на полпути к особняку мобильный, валявшийся на соседнем сидении, завибрировал. Увидев имя звонившего, Занзас включил громкую связь.

– Чего тебе, Бел?

– Сквало очнулся, босс.

3.

Бельфегор встретил его возле двери в палату Сквало. Вид у него был потрепанный и какой-то нерадостный – впрочем, Занзас догадывался, что в безвылазном торчании в больнице мало приятного. Хотя, судя по изрезанной в клочья обивке ближайшего кресла, Бельфегор тут не скучал.

– Расстроился, что ли?

– Нет, – широко улыбнулся тот. – Но у нас, кажется, проблема.

– Что еще?

Занзас чувствовал себя заинтригованным. Ну что там могло произойти? Сквало ослеп? Оглох? Стал имбецилом или еще большим психопатом, чем раньше? Доктор Вентури предупреждал, что последствия комы могут быть весьма неожиданными, но Сквало всегда умудрялся выбираться целехоньким из такой задницы, что просто не верилось в худший исход. А может, люди Вонголы добрались до него первыми и вытрясли что-то ценное?

– Просто… вам лучше самому посмотреть, босс.

– Дай пройти, – Занзас отпихнул Бельфегора и вломился в просторное, пахнущее медикаментами помещение.

Сквало уже не напоминал человека, собирающегося на тот свет, но и до здорового ему было далеко. Занзас окинул взглядом разметавшиеся по подушке волосы – сразу вспомнил их слипшимися в бурые сосульки от крови и поморщился. Теперь своей платиновой белизной они подчеркивали уже не мертвенно-бледный, а вполне себе живой цвет лица Сквало. Впрочем, и царапины на его щеках и ключицах – подарочек Горетти – стали выделяться ярче.

– Жив, отброс, – не выдержав, усмехнулся Занзас.

– Чего? – нахмурился Сквало. – А ты еще кто?

– Это тот самый босс, о котором я говорил, – фыркнул Бельфегор и, повернувшись к Занзасу, услужливо пояснил: – У капитана проблемы с памятью.

– Ты, что ли, Тир? – в подтверждение его слов спросил Сквало.

Занзас застыл, пытаясь понять, не разыгрывают ли его эти два угребка. От Бельфегора всего можно было ожидать, но у Сквало извращенного чувства юмора никогда не наблюдалось. Никакого не наблюдалось, он шутки-то только делал вид, что понимает. Хотя другие после шуток Занзаса и вовсе затаивали кровную обиду, так что Сквало был еще не самым запущенным случаем.

– Ничего не помнит? Вообще?

– Почти, – кивнул Бельфегор и улыбнулся еще шире. – Он помнит, как его зовут. И что он умеет обращаться с мечом.

– Не знаю, Тир ты или нет, но с тобой я еще не дрался, – оглядев его с ног до головы, выпалил Сквало. – Я бы запомнил. Но если ты за этим приперся, то я сейчас немного не в форме. Вот через пару дней…

Заебись. Мало того, что пробуждение Сквало вместо ключа к решению всех проблем стало очередной проблемой, так еще и Бельфегор, похоже, сбросил на него самую сложную часть работы – объяснять этому кретину, кто он есть.

– Кто знает, что он пришел в себя? – спросил Занзас.

– Доктор Вентури и сестры.

– Проследи, чтобы они молчали.

– Замочить их, босс?

– Заплатить им, мусор. И свали.

Бельфегор послушно вышел за дверь, а Занзас повернулся к Сквало. Смотрел на него как на восьмое чудо света, и не знал, с чего начать.

– Ну? – недовольно выдавил тот.

– Я не Тир, – сказал Занзас – ничего умнее в голову не пришло.

– Ты замочил Тира? – в голосе Сквало проскользнуло уважение.

– Ты его замочил.

– Тогда какого хрена ты босс?

Хороший вопрос. Занзас как-то не задумывался об этом: принял как должное тогда, в шестнадцать, и ни разу с тех пор не спрашивал. Но надо было что-то ответить.

– Ты захотел.

– Захотел? – Сквало дернулся вперед и уставился на свою культю – не так, будто впервые видел, а словно забыл о ней и вот сейчас вспомнил. – Это он меня, да?

Занзас тяжело вздохнул. Театр абсурда, не иначе. И Сквало задавал совсем не те вопросы, которые могли бы хоть немного прояснить для него ситуацию.

– Ты сам.

– Охренеть! И как я с этим?..

– Нормально. Привык. Мечом машешь только так.

Сквало устало рухнул на подушку. Кажется, эта новость его успокоила.

– Сколько меня не было? – вяло спросил он.

– Чуть больше недели, – Занзас, подумав, присел в стоявшее рядом с кроватью кресло.

– Я думал, лет десять.

– Почему?

– Волосы…

– А, – Занзас усмехнулся – было так странно понимать, что Сквало не помнит ничего. Вообще ничего. – Это… ты дал клятву. Не стричься, пока Вонгола не станет моей.

Сквало перевернулся на бок – медленно, должно быть, болело у него что-то – и уставился таким взглядом, будто Занзас пересказывал не факты из его жизни, а мексиканский сериал. Неприятно закололо в груди – так подозрительно Сквало на него не смотрел никогда.

– Значит, я вручил тебе Варию и не стригусь, потому что дал какую-то тупую клятву. Тоже тебе. Я, по-твоему, совсем идиот, чтобы поверить в эту чушь?

– Можешь не верить, но умом ты не блещешь.

Что-то разжевывать в подробностях Занзасу было лень, этим мог заняться и кто-то более разговорчивый, потом. Но Сквало, видно, хотелось все узнать и понять прямо сейчас. И подраться – несмотря на свои же заверения о не лучшей форме.

– Эй, а ты не охерел – приперся сюда, обзываешься?!

Кулак – один-единственный – у Сквало явно зудел, сжат был до побелевших костяшек.

Занзас тяжело вздохнул и разжег в ладони пламя – слабое, неяркое, чтобы не сработали противопожарные датчики, установленные в палате – но и этого оказалось достаточно. На лице Сквало появилось до боли знакомое выражение – удивление, уважение, почти детский восторг. Так он восхищался, когда увидел это пламя впервые.

– Это фокус какой-то? – Сквало протянул руку.

Занзас резко захлопнул ладонь.

– Обожжешься, кретин.

– Впечатляет.

– Тебя это уже десять лет впечатляет. И нет, из них в коме ты провел неделю, а остальное время – работаешь на меня. В Варии.

– В Варии, – эхом отозвался Сквало. Похоже, какие-то воспоминания о Варии у него были – слишком уж мечтательно прозвучало – но если он действительно не помнил, как разделался с Тиром, значит, представления не имел – ни о своей работе, ни о жизни.

Занзасу захотелось тихо смыться – такими вещами обычно психологи занимаются, а он в мозгоправы к Сквало не нанимался. Только тот глянул на него – внезапно доверчиво – и сбегать перехотелось. Без Сквало в Варии было туго, а вот он тут, руки-ноги на месте, и осталась-то самая мелочь – вернуть ему память. Пара вечеров за нудными рассказами, только и всего.

– Мне жить-то есть где? – спросил неожиданно Сквало. – Осточертело тут.

– Ты час назад ходить под себя перестал.

– Если негде – так и скажи. Потащусь к предкам. Они хоть живы еще?

Похоже, Сквало не шутил. И Занзасу как-то неловко было напоминать ему, что как раз в этом плане за десять лет мало что изменилось, разве что пить его отец стал еще больше, но о сыне по-прежнему ничего не желал слышать. Не было у Сквало родителей, и, хотя тот для этого и сам постарался как следует, Занзас бы чувствовал себя отчасти виноватым, если б умел.

– Вставай, едем в особняк, – решил он. К черту Койота, который непременно захочет Сквало допросить, вообще все к черту, у него эти провонявшие хлоркой стены тоже поперек горла уже стояли.

– А дома у меня что, нет? – нахмурился Сквало.

– У тебя их много. Но ты предпочитаешь торчать в особняке.

Сквало недовольно фыркнул, но на какое-то время затих с вопросами. На пару секунд каких-то, за которые до него дошло, что кроме больничной распашонки другой одежды в палате нет. Ее здесь не было в принципе – изгвазданные в бою с Горетти шмотки утилизировали еще в Антерсельве, а новые подвезти не успели – никто не думал, что Сквало очнется так скоро.

– В таком виде я не пойду.

Занзас кивнул: он и сам с ним в таком виде показываться не собирался.

– Сейчас что-нибудь принесу, – сказал он и отправился на поиски Вентури. Заодно можно было проконсультироваться у врача – насчет небольшой проблемы, которую представляла сейчас память Сквало. Вернее, ее отсутствие.

***  
– Рассказывать нельзя ни в коем случае! – Вентури смешно дрыгнулся, словно Занзас уже в него целился. – Он должен все сам вспомнить, только так будет гарантия, что это восстановится именно его память.

– И долго она будет восстанавливаться?

– Точно я вам не скажу, процесс у всех идет по-разному. Но, судя по результатам томографии, необратимых повреждений мозга у синьора Сквало нет…

– Без лекций, док.

– От недели до пары месяцев. И важно, чтобы все шло естественно.

– То есть, с ним вообще нельзя говорить о прошлом?

– Нежелательно. Но общение для выздоровления очень важно! Без него у пациента может развиться тяжелая форма депрессивного расстройства…

Отлично. Значит, все-таки придется кому-то быть нянькой.

– Ладно, понял. Будут с ним разговаривать. Это все?

– Да, синьор Занзас. На всякий случай, я на связи, можете звонить в любое время.

Занзас кивнул и, схватив под мышку выданный Вентури комплект одежды, зашагал обратно в палату. На самом деле, новость была отнюдь не обнадеживающей – мысль, что придется терпеть рядом вот такого, никчемного Сквало, энтузиазма не вызывала, но, в конце концов, возиться с ним лично Занзас не собирался. Значит, как-нибудь переживет.

В коридоре возле палаты уже ошивались клонированные вонгольские шестерки – люди Койота. Старый мудак как будто круглосуточное дежурство в больнице устроил, впрочем, Занзас и не сомневался, что он окажется тут как тут, стоит только Сквало очнуться. Хотя тогда он еще не представлял, каким недоделанным тот придет в себя, и сейчас допрос был совсем некстати. Теперь Койот наверняка глаз с них не спустит, пока мозги у Сквало не встанут на место.

– Добрый вечер, – Койот улыбнулся, когда он вошел – улыбка-близнец той, что натягивал на свою рожу Девятый практически в любой ситуации. У них что там, специальные курсы лицемерия по пятницам?

– Был добрым, – буркнул Занзас. – Ну как, узнал, что хотел?

– К сожалению, Сквало знает не больше Луссурии, – пожал плечами Койот. – Но ты, наверное, и так в курсе.

А вот это было уже интересно. Стараясь сохранять на лице невозмутимость, Занзас повернулся к Сквало. Тот оскалился, как ни в чем не бывало, и вернулся к поеданию непонятно откуда взявшегося йогурта – никак, Койота заставил притащить.

– Да, Горетти, похоже, их обоих быстро вывел из строя, – сказал Занзас.

– Придется копать в другом месте, – вздохнул Койот. – И в этом деле мы очень рассчитываем на помощь Варии.

Как будто на нее когда-то не рассчитывали.

– У меня в нем личный интерес, – Занзас указал взглядом на Сквало и положил на край кровати стопку одежды. – Ты здесь закончил?

Дважды намекать Койоту не пришлось: кивнув напоследок, он вышел за дверь и, сделав знак своим людям, медленно побрел в сторону лифтов. Дождавшись, пока он скроется из вида, Занзас снова повернулся к Сквало:

– Знаешь, кто это был?

– Уж явно не курьер, – фыркнул тот, сжимая пластиковый стаканчик из-под йогурта протезом. – Хранитель Урагана Вонголы. Совсем старый стал, ублюдок.

– Ты уже тоже не мальчик. Что он спрашивал?

– Про какого-то Горетти. Это тот хуй, который меня оприходовал?

– Он самый. И что ты сказал?

– Правду. Что не помню.

– Не помнишь про Горетти или не помнишь вообще?

– Эй, ты меня за идиота-то не держи, – резко выпалил Сквало. – Я уже понял, что раз я в Варии и мой босс – ты, значит, лишний раз лучше не трепаться. А хранитель Урагана Вонголы – явно и есть этот самый лишний раз.

– Когда тебе было тринадцать, Вария подчинялась Вонголе, – усмехнулся Занзас.

– Она и сейчас подчиняется, судя по тому, как ты перед ним стелился.

Занзас машинально сжал кулаки.

– Решил задержаться тут? Могу устроить. Только в отделении травматологии палаты не такие шикарные.

– Я уже оценил сервис, – миролюбиво заявил Сквало. – А этот… ну, он мне просто и раньше не нравился. Следил за мной в последнее время. Как будто хотел чего-то.

Занзас удивленно хмыкнул. А потом дошло. Похоже, Девятый уже тогда задался целью подобрать ему личный комплект хранителей, вот и поручил Койоту проверить Сквало. Значит, их встреча все же не была случайной. Все в его жизни контролировал Девятый. Ну и похуй – в какой-то момент Занзас все равно стал сам по себе, и Сквало был его. И все тут.

Сквало тем временем напяливал на себя принесенную одежду. Скинул распашонку – под ней ожидаемо ничего не было – и медленно выворачивал брюки. Кажется, его даже не смущало, что Занзас смотрит. Его вообще редко что смущало.

А Занзас смотрел. Не мог оторваться от гладкой спины, на которой среди застарелых, белесых уже шрамов отчетливо выделялись новые – яркие полосы, оставленные Горетти. Кнутом он бил, что ли? Хотя вряд ли, больше было похоже, что мечом, но плашмя. А синяки на ребрах – это уже ногами.

– Если ты так и продолжишь, я решу, что мы не друзья, – сказал Сквало, пропихивая руки в рукава водолазки. Даже не повернувшись, уловил взгляд, как будто глаза на жопе отрастил.

– Мы не друзья, – бросил Занзас, и только потом понял, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. – Я твой босс. Мусор.

– Конечно, – Сквало разгладил водолазку на животе и снова осклабился. – Ты босс. И то еще хамло. Но платишь, наверное, неплохо.

Занзас непонимающе нахмурился.

– Иначе какого хера я тебя все еще терплю? – пояснил Сквало и, прихрамывая, направился к выходу.

***  
В особняк Занзас пропустил его первым – в мозгу всплыла какая-то тупая примета про кошку и новый дом, и хотя ситуация даже отдаленно не напоминала приметную, все равно показалось, что так будет лучше.

Сквало остановился, как только переступил порог, и Занзас чуть не сшиб его от неожиданности. Стоял долго и молча ждал, пока тот насмотрится.

– Мы живем в этом склепе? – наконец подал голос Сквало. – А получше замков не нашлось?

– Ну извини. Мы не королевская чета.

– Но у нас есть Принц, – сообщил выскочивший из гостиной Бельфегор. – Принцу тут тоже все кажется мрачным, но босс отказывается делать ремонт.

– Хочешь ремонт – лично куплю тебе ведро с краской, обремонтируйся.

– Босс просто не хочет на время ремонта переезжать в резиденцию Вонголы, хотя Девятый ему и предлагал, – доверительно шепнул Бельфегор Сквало. И тот кивнул понимающе.

А ведь раньше наорал бы непременно. Раньше он вообще был на его стороне – всегда и во всем, и это воспринималось естественно. Этот же Сквало Занзасу не нравился. Мало того, что по пути сюда он трижды просил остановить машину – то ему кофе хотелось, то отлить, то поглазеть на какие-то антикварные мечи, которые старался сбыть с рук уличный торговец. Так теперь еще и высмеивал его решения. Мусор.

– Ну и где в этом склепе мой угол? – живо поинтересовался Сквало.

– Наверху. Бел, отведи, – приказал Занзас.

Ему не терпелось остаться в тишине – слишком насыщенным вышел день. А ведь еще предстояло дождаться Маммона: тот должен был вернуться от Верде с «выгодным приобретением». Запершись в кабинете, Занзас устроился в кресле и ненадолго задремал.

Проснулся, впрочем, довольно быстро – от острого желания принять душ: утром он этого сделать так и не успел.

В комнате шумела вода. Это было странно: он точно помнил, что не открывал ее. Впрочем, все встало на свои места, как только Занзас увидел брошенную на кровати одежду – ту, в которой приехал Сквало.

– Эй, выметайся оттуда! – крикнул он у самой двери и прислонился к стене, скрестив на груди руки.

Кажется, все усилия провести первый, самый тяжелый день без скандала летели псу под хвост.

Сквало вымелся – в чем был. А был он в чем мать родила. Он в принципе всегда предпочитал вытираться прямо в ванной и там же оставлять полотенце – эту странную тягу к эксгибиционизму Занзас не понимал, но предполагал, что в неглиже капитана успела повидать половина Варии. А может, и вся, подсчетами он не занимался. Самому ему приходилось пялиться на голого Сквало чуть ли не каждые сутки, а то и чаще.

– Что? – голос Сквало звучал недовольно.

С волос по заднице стекала вода – на любимый персидский ковер.

– Это моя спальня, – громовым голосом сообщил Занзас.

– Да? – Сквало искренне удивился. – То-то я сразу подумал, что этот шизанутый как-то странно ржет.

Занзас сделал себе мысленно пометку – убить Бельфегора. Тот поднялся на третью строчку в расстрельном списке.

– Твоя – на другом конце коридора. Белая дверь.

– Может, хотя бы одеться дашь, или мне так идти? – спросил Сквало.

Занзас почувствовал, что не может перестать смотреть на его «так». Вспомнилось сразу все, что каждый раз вспоминалось, когда мысли заходили о по-идиотски расшатавшихся отношениях после одного идиотского предложения. И желание потрогать – такие ли эти шрамы на ощупь, как у него самого, или более мягкие – выглядели, по крайней мере, мягче. И член у Сквало был длиннее, но не намного: еще с того – первого и единственного – раза хотелось проверить, как он ощущается в руке. Хотя, черт, наверняка так же, как свой, член и член.

– Хрен с тобой, дуй в постель, – пробормотал Занзас, поняв, что думает совсем не о том, и вообще какого дохлого Савады он об этом думает? – Тебе лежать надо.

– Постельный режим, ага, – быстро согласился Сквало – и как был, не одеваясь, нырнул под одеяло. – А сам-то где ляжешь?

– Найду, – ответил Занзас, отчего-то чувствуя, что если задержится еще на секунду, Сквало предложит остаться. И он не откажется. Места в постели на двоих хватало, они проверяли.

В итоге нашел Занзас привычный уже диван в кабинете. От него по утрам ломило бока и шею, да и ночью, неудачно повернувшись, можно было грохнуться на пол, но перспектива объяснять кому-то, кто мог встретиться по пути, с чего вдруг он решил переночевать в гостевой комнате, Занзаса не прельщала.

***  
– Надо поговорить.

Занзас даже вздрогнул – от того, насколько все было необычно. К тому, что Сквало врывается в кабинет, вышибая дверь пинком, он привык. К тому, что стучится, а потом просачивается неслышно – нет. Хотя, может, тот только по первости осторожничает. Пока нога болеть не перестанет.

– Больше не с кем?

– Этот психованный в короне только со смеху надрывается, а остальные от меня шарахаются, как от прокаженного, – недовольно выпалил Сквало и плюхнулся на диван.

Занзас усмехнулся – не зря все утро инструктировал подчиненных, чтобы не трепали при Сквало лишнего: рекомендации врача нужно соблюдать.

– От тебя шарахались, и пока ты нормальный был, – хмыкнул он.

– Эй, я нормальный! – вспыхнул Сквало.

– Ты сейчас – половина человека, мусор. Смирись.

– Я хотя бы могу узнать, что в этой дыре мое?

Занзас уже собирался произнести «твоего тут ничего нет», но сдержался. За этим последовала бы длинная череда вопросов и объяснений – ненужных, неприятных и вообще запрещенных. Поэтому, вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги.

– Пошли.

Комнату свою Сквало уже осмотрел, даже проинспектировал шкафы, судя по тому, что вместо вечно валявшейся на кресле формы на нем были чистые рубашка и брюки, поэтому экскурсию по местным «достопримечательностям» Занзас решил начать с гаража.

– Вот эта – твоя, – кивнул он на темно-синюю Мазерати, и Сквало присвистнул.

Забрался в салон, и пришлось ждать, пока он налюбуется. Делать Занзасу все равно было нечего, но почему-то раздражал сам факт, что «программа по восстановлению» легла-таки на его плечи.

– Кататься мы, конечно, не поедем? – с надеждой спросил Сквало.

– Кататься с бабами будешь, – пробурчал Занзас и вышел из гаража. – Дальше пошли.

Экскурсия закончилась, как только они добрались до тренировочного плаца. При виде размахивающих оружием бойцов в глазах Сквало зажегся такой знакомый блеск, что на секунду Занзасу показалось, что все, миссия выполнена, пациент здоров. Но Сквало быстро разрушил надежду:

– Я точно еще могу сражаться?

– Если б не мог, на хрена б ты мне тогда сдался?

Сквало снова задумчиво оглядел свой протез, словно прикидывал, как с ним вообще можно жить, а потом вдруг заявил решительно:

– Я вспомню.

И направился в дом. Занзас кивнул ему в спину: вспомнишь, куда ты денешься.

4.

– Д’Агостино? Стали слишком высовываться, говоришь? – Занзас присел на подоконник, зажав трубку между плечом и ухом.

На улице шел дождь. Настоящий зимний ливень. Сквало скакал по плацу, по очереди атакуя тренировочные манекены. Любой другой давно бы растянулся на скользкой траве, но Сквало всегда твердо стоял на ногах.

– То есть ты считаешь серьезной угрозой покупку футбольной команды? – Занзас, не удержавшись, заржал.

Он помнил Д’Агостино – рыжего крепыша с кирпичного цвета загаром, который выкурил три подряд сигары в его кабинете, напоминая про какую-то свою дочь, которой Занзас выражал симпатию, и поэтому теперь просто обязан сделать семье Д’Агостино скидку на заказ. Никакую симпатичную дочку Занзас не помнил, впрочем, и спорить не стал – мало ли, чьи дочери воспринимают взгляд в свою сторону как знак заинтересованности, в то время как интересуют Занзаса на таких приемах только три вещи – где бар, где сортир и когда можно свалить. Однако скидку Д’Агостино не сделал. Вообще отказался от его заказа – Вария тогда была завалена и более важными заданиями, чем устранение какого-то журналистишки из замшелого издания, оскорбившего дона Д’Агостино в своей статейке.

– Они ведут переговоры с семьей Феста, – серьезно ответил Девятый.

– Опять кто-то как-то посмотрел на чью-то дочь?

Сквало от усердия перерубил манекен пополам и опустился на колени, тяжело опираясь на меч. Кажется, он уже привык заново сражаться, как и раньше. Занзас и не сомневался, что он втянется быстро: такое – уже в крови, оно не забывается.

– Возможно, речь идет о слиянии.

– Похоже, одними взглядами там не обошлось. Кто-то распустил руки?

– Ты можешь вести себя серьезно, Занзас? – не выдержал Тимотео.

– Я серьезен.

– Феста – одна из крупнейших семей на западе, у Д’Агостино есть связи на юге и на востоке.

– Но пока что они всего лишь спонсировали футбольную команду, а остальное – слухи. Тебе не кажется, что ты паникуешь раньше времени, старик?

– Может быть, я и преувеличиваю угрозу, но их надо прощупать. Пошли Сквало.

Сквало за окном выпрямился и снова бросился в атаку на деревяшки. Его тренировка – как выступление цирковых акробатов – можно смотреть вечно. И чем дольше наблюдаешь, тем сильнее растет ощущение, что Сквало – все тот же. Вообще ничего не изменилось.

Только он – все еще в своих тринадцати.

– Сквало немного не в форме после того, как я в прошлый раз послал его успокаивать твои нервы.

– Это была другая ситуация, Занзас.

– У тебя что, совсем некому пошпионить за Д’Агостино? Или боишься, что за такие доводы тебя сочтут еще большим маразматиком?

– Я сейчас не прошу, Занзас. Я приказываю.

Занзас крепко стиснул трубку в кулаке, борясь с желанием расколошматить ее о стену.

– Я займусь этим. – «Когда-нибудь я тебя убью, ублюдок».

– Спасибо, – опять привычный доброжелательный тон, за которым Тимотео всегда прятал настоящие эмоции.

– А эта штука и правда не так плоха! – Занзас вздрогнул, когда Сквало внесся в кабинет, оставляя комья грязи и клочья травы на кремовом паласе, и, рухнув в кресло, черканул мечом по воздуху. – С ней даже круче! Только теперь бы подраться с кем-нибудь… не деревянным.

– Подерешься, – хмыкнул Занзас.

Ямамото Такеши, остаток каникул решивший провести в Палермо, уже должен был подъезжать к резиденции Варии. Вообще-то, Занзас звонил Девятому как раз для того, чтобы вызвать мальчишку – но не ради увеселения Сквало. Просто с утра мозги проедала мысль – а что, если, встретившись с Ямамото, Сквало вспомнит хоть что-нибудь? Надежды было мало, да и где-то глубоко внутри грызла иррациональная обида – его-то не вспомнили – но Занзас практично рассудил, что было бы глупо не попытаться. Даже если для этого самому придется терпеть присутствие вонгольского мечника в особняке.

– А ты чего хмурый? – Сквало вдруг серьезно уставился на него. – Дела?

Занзас кивнул. Задание Девятого не шло из головы, а послать к Д’Агостино было некого, не самому же соваться.

– У старого козла крыша совсем продырявилась, – пробормотал он – знал, что Сквало ни черта не поймет, но привычку рассказывать ему все, касающееся Варии и Вонголы, было не так просто унять. – Скоро от собственной тени кирпичами срать начнет.

– Хочет, чтобы ты кого-то убрал? – деловито поинтересовался Сквало.

– Хочет, чтобы выяснил, есть ли за что убирать. И убрал.

– Я могу помочь. Только скажи, что делать надо.

А вот это было неожиданно. Занзас так и уставился на Сквало – с удивлением, а тот только плечами пожал – мол, его дело предложить. Любой другой в его положении пользовался бы возможностью безнаказанно страдать ерундой, а этому не сиделось на месте. Свербило у него.

За окном просигналила машина, заскрипели, открываясь, ворота.

– Поможешь, – сказал Занзас. – Позже.

Приехал Ямамото Такеши.

***  
– Привет, семпай!

Сквало стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и оглядывал улыбчивого придурка так, словно того только-только выпустили из дурдома.

– Кто это? – спросил он, и Занзас не сдержал усмешку.

– Твой ученик.

Ямамото, надо сказать, держался хорошо, на его лице не было ни грамма недоумения, впрочем, на нем вообще мыслительный процесс отражался нечасто.

– Что-то случилось? – встревоженно спросил он.

– Нет, вот этот пацан – мой ученик? – перебил его Сквало. – Серьезно?

Занзас кивнул.

– Чему я его учу-то?

– Официально – сражаться на мечах, а так хрен знает, чем вы занимаетесь.

– Он меня не помнит? – до Ямамото наконец начало доходить.

– Он никого не помнит, – успокоил его Занзас. – Но есть шанс, что вспомнит, когда надерет тебе задницу.

– Эй, я не проиграю, – выпалил Ямамото.

– Да неужели? – осклабился Сквало, угрожающе взмахнув своим старым-новым оружием.

Занзас решил, что его часть спектакля на этом закончена, и поспешил убраться в кабинет. Оставалось надеяться, что эти двое догадаются продолжить повторное знакомство на улице – ремонт гостиной сильно ударил бы по бюджету и нервам еще не пришедшего в себя после сделки с Верде Маммона.

***  
– Шрам останется, – пожаловался Ямамото, прижав пакет со льдом к подбородку.

– Я предупреждал.

– Но я не ожидал, что он будет драться насмерть… – в голосе Ямамото проскользнуло разочарование, и это взбесило – казалось, он про Сквало знает больше, чем сам Занзас.

По крайней мере, тот Сквало, к которому привык Занзас, не слишком высоко ценил жизни слабых соперников. Собственную, впрочем, тоже.  
Но все течет, все меняется.

– Это из него пока азарт хлещет. Утром он считал себя совсем бесполезным.

Ямамото понимающе кивнул и отложил пакет на стол – красная царапина на подбородке снова закровила. И правда шрам будет, и Луссурии, как назло, нет под рукой.

– Скажешь своим, что подрался. Не со Сквало, – приказал Занзас. – Или упал. Придумаешь что-нибудь.

– Но… – Ямамото уставился на него недоверчиво, словно хотел спросить о чем-то, но никак не мог сформулировать вопрос. – Вечно же не получится скрывать…

– А кто говорит про вечно? Пара месяцев. Может, и меньше. И если какой-нибудь доброжелатель из Вонголы сунется сюда, я прострелю тебе башку. Усек?

– Сквало это тоже не понравится, – вздохнул Ямамото. – Если будут лезть…

– Вот поэтому все между нами. Жрать хочешь?

Ямамото не отказался. И уплетал за обе щеки все, что подавали, как будто в Вонголе его месяц голодом морили. Растущий, чтоб его, организм. Занзас к еде не притрагивался – попробовал было, но мясо оказалось еще менее съедобным, чем картонная пицца из траттории, а куриные котлеты вообще напоминали дерьмо одним своим видом. Если что и страдало без Луссурии, так это его пищеварительная система, и Занзас решил завтра же забрать того из больницы. Плевать, что он временно урод безрукий, так хоть проконтролирует тех, у кого руки, похоже, отродясь росли из параллельной вселенной.

– Да, от десерта не откажусь, – улыбнулся Ямамото одному из дежурных по кухне.

– Это тебя Сквало так? – усмехнулся молчавший все время обеда Бельфегор и для верности указал ножом – словно хотел оставить на лице Ямамото и свою собственную отметину.

Ямамото посмотрел на Занзаса, и он кивнул: этот знает.

– Да. Не успел поставить блок. Но я его тоже порезал немного.

– Немного?! – Сквало с воплем влетел в столовую. – Да ты меня только пощекотал. Я правда его чему-то учу? – Он недоверчиво поглядел на Занзаса. – Потому что пока я увидел только размазню, которой не на мечах сражаться надо, а в балет идти. Да и то не возьмут.

– Я просто немного расслабился, семпай, – твердо заявил Ямамото, но было слышно, что упрек его изрядно расстроил. – Обещаю взять реванш завтра.

– Заметано, – Сквало плюхнулся на свободный стул – то ли случайно, то ли по привычке заняв именно свое место. – А пока сходи проспись.

Оброненное вдогонку «лузер» Ямамото уже не услышал. Бельфегор поспешил ретироваться тоже, словно у него хватало других занятий помимо выслушивания бредней слегка нездорового капитана.

– Я не должен был его так сильно? – спросил Сквало, когда они остались одни.

– Могут возникнуть проблемы, – откликнулся Занзас. – Но Ямамото их решит.

– Я правда ему проиграл когда-то?

– Ты думаешь, я тут сижу и жду, чтобы поговорить о тебе? – Занзас не придумал лучшего способа избежать рассказа, от которого у него самого вспыхивали не лучшие воспоминания.

– Хорошо, – неожиданно быстро отступил Сквало. – Можем поговорить о тебе. Было какое-то дело утром…

– Я отправил на него Маммона.

– Но ты говорил, что я могу!..

– Я передумал.

Занзас долго размышлял тогда, кого послать к Д’Агостино. Оптимальным вариантом был Леви, но тот все еще валялся под капельницей, и хоть и порывался сбежать, чтобы снова встать в строй, Занзас предполагал, что толку от него сейчас будет мало. А Сквало наверняка запорол бы всю конфиденциальность. Несмотря на умение приспосабливаться, скрыть свое состояние он бы вряд ли сумел.

– И что, прикажешь просто просиживать тут задницу? Да я свихнусь.

– Ты уже, – фыркнул Занзас. – Поэтому сиди и вспоминай. И постарайся завтра не убить Ямамото.

– Нет, ты серьезно думаешь, что я буду делать только то, что ты говоришь? – нахмурился Сквало. Занзас почти физически чувствовал его возмущение – разве что гневные искры в воздухе не сверкали.

– А что еще ты собираешься делать?

– Гулять пойду.

Занзас долго смотрел на него – серьезного такого, грозного – и наконец расхохотался.

– Гулять? Ты хоть дорогу отсюда сам найдешь?

– Найду, уж не волнуйся.

– Ну тогда давай, вперед.

Сквало резво вскочил на ноги, зыркнул зло напоследок и исчез в коридоре. Занзас не сомневался, что обещание он выполнит – такое кокетство, когда грозишься уходом, лишь бы тебя уговорили остаться, ему вообще было не знакомо, это уж точно.

Занзас решился, когда скрипнула давно не смазывавшимися петлями входная дверь.

– На улице ночь, куда попрешься-то?

– А тебе что?

– Мне – оплачивать твои поиски. Или похороны. Как повезет.

Сквало вернулся. Постоял на пороге столовой, угрюмо прожигая его взглядом, а потом, бросив «Утром пойду», поплелся наверх.

***  
Куча бумаг на полу росла с каждой секундой – Занзас скидывал туда распечатки и папки, зачастую даже не проглядывая – однако и на столе объем макулатуры не уменьшался. Половину листовок стоило перенаправить Маммону – бухгалтерские счета были по его части, но Маммон все еще был занят с Д’Агостино, и Занзас сбрасывал его корреспонденцию в общую кучу. Остальное хотелось вывалить на Сквало – это он обычно возился с отчетами и прочей херней. Обычно, но не теперь.

Теперь Сквало сидел на диване, широко расставив ноги, вертел между пальцев балисонг и явно горел желанием объяснить, почему не свалил, как обещал. Но Занзас не спрашивал, вообще делал вид, что в кабинете никого нет, и Сквало откровенно маялся.

– Бельфегор сказал, ты собираешься в больницу, – подал голос он через полчаса, когда, очевидно, понял, что Занзас не обратится к нему первым.

Он действительно собирался: Луссурия все утро обрывал телефон, упрашивая забрать его из «этого унылого места». Как он ухитрялся держать трубку, оставалось для Занзаса загадкой.

– И что?

– Я поеду с тобой.

На этот раз Занзас оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на него. Сквало выглядел решительно, так же решительно, как и вчера вечером. Только планы его менялись со скоростью гонимого ветром флюгера.

– С чего ты взял, что я поеду за этим отбросом сам? У нас есть, кому делать тупую работу.

– Бельфегор сказал, ты хочешь расспросить его, прежде чем перехватит кто-то из вонгольских ублюдков.

Занзасу понравилось, как он это произнес. Даже с гребаной амнезией быстро сообразил, кто чужой, а кого можно с натяжкой считать своим. И он был прав – Занзас и правда рассчитывал, что Луссурия мог вспомнить что-то свежее, как только перестал оплакивать потерю возможности в ближайшее время помастурбировать.

– Тебе-то зачем? Твой ученик вон с самого утра ждет не дождется взять реванш.

– Еще подождет, – фыркнул Сквало, отбросив нож на другой край дивана – никак, у Бельфегора перенял привычку. – Может, я увижу этого Луссурию, и что-нибудь всплывет. Нас все-таки вместе били.

Занзас даже удивился, что такая простая мысль пришла в голову не ему. А ведь могло и сработать – в конце концов, Луссурия был последним, кого видел Сквало перед тем, как ему отшибло мозги. Кто знает, что в таком случае может заставить память вернуться…

– Ладно. Выезжаем через десять минут, – бросил он, стряхивая со стола последние бумаги. – И за руль не пущу, не надейся.

Сквало разочарованно вздохнул – не терпелось, видимо, прокатиться на Мазерати. Занзас же для всяких бытовых поездок предпочитал бронированный джип – еще два года назад из всего гаража полюбил именно эту машину: большую, сильную и грозную.

– Почему?

– Ты ширинку-то не помнишь, как застегивать, какое вождение?

– Я помню! – крикнул Сквало и угрожающе махнул рукой. Меч он предусмотрительно отвязал, потому что Занзас запретил появляться в кабинете с железякой, пока Сквало еще не совсем в себе.

– Заткнись, или здесь останешься.

***  
Луссурия радовался их приезду, как гастролям какой-нибудь долбаной Мадонны. Аж сиял весь, как натертая лампочка, и в целом выглядел куда здоровее, чем в последнюю встречу. Похоже, сестры здесь работали на ура, и Занзас даже подумал приплатить им сверх уже отваленной Маммоном суммы. Заслужили.

Плохо было только одно – ни хрена Луссурия не вспомнил. Там, в отличие от Сквало, и вспоминать, похоже, было нечего – всей немногой информацией Луссурия уже поделился и теперь только бодро повторял, как он рад, что все закончилось, что Сквало уже на ногах, и что у самого него кости срастаются быстро – вон уже может пошевелить мизинцем.

Занзасу было не интересно, как он шевелит мизинцем, куда большее любопытство вызывали незнакомые люди в черных пиджаках и солнечных очках, шляющиеся по автомобильной стоянке. День был жарким, но пасмурным, парило, как перед грозой. Молодчики выделялись. Небось, старикан пригнал.

Убедившись, что какой-то парнишка на разукрашенном скейте проехал мимо джипа, не поцарапав полированные дверцы, Занзас отвернулся от окна. Сквало на пару с медсестрой уже пересадили Луссурию в коляску. Можно было выдвигаться.

– Ну что, вспомнил?

– Его? – Сквало кивнул на Луссурию. – Не, ни фига. Зачем мы его вообще такого держим?

– Эй, милый, вообще-то, если бы не я, ты бы давно уже обживал сковородку в аду.

– Луссурия поддерживал твою жизнь, пока вас искали, – перевел Занзас.

– А, ну прости. Нет, ни хрена я не помню, пусто. Дьявол!

– Ску, я понимаю, что ты очень расстроен, но ты мог бы катить коляску, а не пинать?

– Черт!

Когда они наконец выехали из больницы и добрались до припаркованного джипа, людей в костюмах на стоянке уже не было. Занзас убрал руку с пистолета, распахнул заднюю дверцу и, не став дожидаться, пока Сквало поможет Луссурии пересесть, забрался на водительское сидение. Что-то подозрительно щелкнуло – такого не было никогда, свою машину Занзас изучил вдоль и поперек. Предательский холодок пробежал по спине, поставив волоски на руках дыбом.

– Мусор, – позвал он.

Не додумался, расслабился, кретин.

Сквало премило улыбался медсестре, дожидавшейся, когда можно будет забрать коляску. Не откликался на привычное обращение. Вообще его не слышал.

– Эй, Супербия!

По имени Занзас звал его редко, в минуты помутнения рассудка, когда все вдруг обретало важность, даже этот никчемный кусок дерьма. Сейчас был именно такой момент.

– Что-то случилось, босс? – участливо поинтересовался Луссурия. Задел коленом спинку сидения, и Занзас аж зашипел – тупо, как же все тупо!

– Позови этого идиота, сейчас же!

– Ну что? – через секунду Сквало заглянул в открытое окно пассажирской дверцы. Открытое, блядь! – Даже поговорить нельзя? Ты совсем охуел, да? Вот только как ты хочешь, и не иначе?

– Я сижу на бомбе.

– Что? – выражение лица Сквало пополнило бы галерею самых дурацких лиц на каком-нибудь сайте. Занзас не был уверен, что такие сайты вообще существуют, но ради этой рожи определенно стоило создать.

– Я бы врезал тебе, но не могу встать, потому что какой-то ублюдок установил бомбу под моим сидением, – Занзас старался говорить как можно тише.

– Так, – Сквало весь вытянулся в прямую линию и почему-то стал очень похожим на себя прежнего – деятельного и решительного. – Луссурия, вылезай! Осторожно вылезай, бля!

– Спасаешь ценное? – хмыкнул Занзас.

– Тебя спасаю, – ответил Сквало.

– Да как ты меня спасешь?

Почему-то вдруг стало на все похрен. Хотя смерть намечалась глупая. Обычная какая-то, даже не запомнится никому. Кроме тех, кто будет выковыривать его останки из покореженного джипа.

– Не двигайся, – сосредоточенно пробормотал Сквало. Открыл дверцу и медленно сел рядом. Еще один смертник. – Пацан показывал вчера. Говорил, у меня тоже должно получиться. Я ему и по роже-то полоснул, когда не вышло ни хера…

Занзаса бесило, что он говорит загадками, но чутье подсказывало, что вот сейчас нужно слушать. И довериться. Он терпеть не мог доверяться. Всем, но не Сквало.

Синее свечение окутало бедра – как туман, только насыщенный и прозрачный. А потом в нем утонуло все кресло, постепенно, словно в болото засосало.

– Надо же, сработало, – нервно хмыкнул Сквало. Занзас глянул на него мельком – свечение шло от его руки. Вернее, от кольца. Пламя Дождя. Черт, а вот тут уже себе захотелось врезать – из головы в свете последних событий вылетело напрочь, что собственный капитан не совсем уж бесполезный мусор.

– А теперь вылезай, медленно.

Занзас выскочил из машины за секунду. И тут же отбежал на пару шагов, завертелся, убеждаясь, что Луссурии и гражданских поблизости нет. Сердце неприятно закололо – Сквало мешкал – но отпустило, когда тот вывалился с другой стороны машины и жестом показал: валим!

Любимый черный джип взлетел на воздух столбом оранжевого пламени, с восточной стороны больницы из окон с оглушающим звоном вылетели стекла, зашлись в визгливой какофонии сигнализации. Занзас вдохнул запах дыма с плеча Сквало – почему-то решение спрятаться за микроавтобусом скорой помощи им в голову пришло одновременно.

5.

– Думай, Занзас, – снова повторил Койот.

Тимотео только смотрел мрачно из-под нахмуренных бровей, а Занзас никак не мог подавить бешенство. Он уже сто раз за сегодня выслушал эту фразу только в полиции – глава местного комиссариата повторял то и дело «Подумайте, синьор Занзас, кто мог бы хотеть вашей смерти», и Занзас едва сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо. Да кто угодно. Список из кучи имен, слово в слово копирующий тот, что мог стать лазейкой в деле Горетти.

Он ставил на Мандзони. Отброс из мелкой семьи слишком часто повторял, что был целиком и полностью на стороне Занзаса в гонке за место Десятого босса. Рассчитывал втереться в доверие и так заколебал, что пришлось выставить его из особняка под дулом пистолета. О том, что дон Мандзони – тип очень обидчивый, ходило немало слухов, поэтому Занзаса не удивило бы, что бомба – его рук дело. Однако делиться соображениями с Тимотео он не собирался, чтобы приберечь удовольствие расквитаться с Мандзони для себя.

– Да отвяжитесь вы от него уже! – неожиданно выкрикнул Сквало, приковав к себе взгляды всех находившихся в комнате.

Даже Занзаса. С тех пор, как Тимотео с Койотом забрали их из полиции и доставили в резиденцию Вонголы, о присутствии Сквало он как-то и забыл, не до того было. А Сквало умел быть незаметным, когда это требовалось, хотя и демонстрировал это умение редко.

А сейчас вдруг напомнил о себе, как всегда, когда Занзас отдавал ему право продолжать глупые разговоры. Вспомнил, что ли? Или нет.

– Успокойся, – вздохнул Тимотео. – Ты не можешь не понимать, что нападение средь бела дня – это слишком серьезный ход, чтобы просто взять и закрыть глаза. Мы должны выяснить, кому, вероятнее всего, это могло быть на руку…

– Да в жопу ваши «долги»! Он устал, не видите?

– Сквало.

– Мы уезжаем.

Занзас наблюдал за разворачивающимся на его глазах скандалом, с трудом сдерживая смех. Сильнее всего веселило то, что старый хрен, похоже, ни о чем не догадывался. Даже не притворялся – просто считал, что Сквало действует в своем репертуаре.  
В это трудно было поверить, но Занзас обычно на раз просекал, когда Девятый начинал что-то подозревать.  
Что ж, так было даже лучше. Пока.

– Ладно, – Тимотео пошел на попятную. – Вас отвезут.

– Сами доедем, только тачку дайте, – поставил жирную точку в перепалке Сквало, и Занзас таки рассмеялся.

Видимо, это и правда сочли за признак усталости, потому что Тимотео с Койотом просто одарили его тяжелыми взглядами, а спустя десять минут у парадного подъезда их уже ждал Порше с прогретым мотором.

Занзас даже не стал спорить, когда Сквало уселся за руль. После всего действительно хотелось растечься по сидению и заснуть, но кое-что Занзас еще рассчитывал сделать перед этим.

– Ты вспомнил?

Сквало бросил на него удивленный взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и снова сосредоточился на дороге.

– Нет. С чего бы?

– Тогда чего орал на старика?

– Я ему не нравлюсь, видно же.

– Это взаимно. И все же он – Девятый дон…

– И что с того? – рявкнул Сквало. Похоже, у него после всего случившегося нервы тоже шалили сильнее обычного. – Или я должен с ним быть учтивым? Тогда так и скажи.

– Не должен. На дорогу смотри.

Занзас откинулся на обтянутый мягкой кожей подголовник. Урчание мотора убаюкивало, но мысль о том, что сегодня он действительно мог сдохнуть, никак не хотела уходить из головы. Если бы Сквало не вспомнил о своей обязанности хранителя, если бы не сумел разжечь пламя, если бы…  
Надо было поблагодарить его, что ли. Обязательно. Как-нибудь.

– Что произошло? – спросил вдруг Сквало, развеивая туманные клочья сна. – Ну, с Девятым. У нас.

– Мы пытались его убить.

За окном проносились перекошенные дома, вдоль первых этажей которых болталась развешенная на бельевых веревках одежда, туристы в цветастых одеждах и панамках, уличные художники и мелкие озерца свалок. Занзас смотрел на это все и не смотрел на Сквало, хотя даже такая уловка не работала: задумчивая рожа Сквало отражалась в стекле, мозолила глаза. Занзас покорно ждал, пока он спросит – когда, почему, за что? Ждал, чтобы со спокойной душой послать нахуй.

– И не убили, – Сквало сильнее вцепился в руль – голос его прозвучал с таким разочарованием, как будто он только что спустил в унитаз выигрышный лотерейный билет.

– Направо сейчас, – закрыл тему Занзас.

***  
Первым, кто встретил их в особняке, оказался Леви. Вылетел в гостиную, опираясь на массивный костыль, и запричитал:

– Босс! Босс, вы в порядке?

– А не видно? – Занзас прямиком направился в кабинет. На полпути остановился и бросил собравшимся на «торжественную встречу». – Маммона ко мне.

Только запершись и оставшись в одиночестве, он понял, насколько устал. В Варии снова ошивалась толпа – даже Леви, которому еще неделю положено было валяться на больничной койке, притащился, как только до него дошли слухи. А слухи о таких вещах распространялись быстро. Сегодня знает Семья, завтра – вся Италия. Действовать нужно было незамедлительно. Хорошо хоть с журналистами старик пообещал сам разобраться. И возместить убытки больнице.

Дверь тихо скрипнула, как только он плеснул виски в стакан. Маммон, к счастью, о его самочувствии и душевном состоянии осведомляться не стал, перешел сразу к делу.

– Босс, насчет Д’Агостино…

– К херам Д’Агостино! Берись за Мандзони. Что делал – вчера, позавчера, в последний месяц. С кем говорил, что жрал, кого трахал. Чтоб завтра было все.

– Да, босс, – прошелестел Маммон и, не дожидаясь отмашки, выскользнул из кабинета.

Занзас плюхнулся в кресло и сдавил пальцами переносицу. Выспаться. Надо было всего лишь выспаться. Мандзони он убьет и завтра. Всех убьет.

Утро ознаменовалось привычной ломотой в спине – чертово кресло было каким-то заколдованным: днем в нем можно было сидеть сколько угодно, и хоть бы хрен, но стоило заснуть ночью – и тело потом чуть ли не монтировкой приходилось разгибать. А еще хотелось жрать – Занзас даже не сразу вспомнил, когда делал это в последний раз.

В столовой было непривычно тихо, учитывая, сколько народа присутствовало сейчас в особняке. За столом сидел только Луссурия и один из бойцов, накалывавший на вилку кусочки куриного филе, которые Луссурия с этой вилки слизывал. Должно быть, считая, что делает это эротично. Занзаса затошнило, но при этом стало интересно, чем так провинился несчастный боец. Не по доброй же воле он…

– Где все? – Занзас нарушил идиллию.

– Леви хуже стало, и ему поставили капельницу, Ямамото еще вчера забрал Шниттен, сразу как вас… кхм… Бел куда-то уехал с Маммоном, а Сквало я с вечера не видел.

Занзас вдруг понял, что тоже не видел Сквало с вечера. Вот как приехали вместе, так и забыл о нем. Но дрыхнет, небось, у него вчера тоже день не из легких выдался. Проснется и припрется.

– Есть что пожрать? – спросил он, приземлившись на свое место во главе стола.

Луссурия сделал едва заметный знак бойцу, и тот испарился, но быстро вернулся с двумя блюдами наперевес. Ну хоть что-то приятное с утра.

Занзас даже успел расправиться с одной бараньей отбивной, когда за окном протяжно засигналила машина. Дорогая, судя по тому, что подкатила почти бесшумно. Кого еще черти принесли?

– Босс, к вам дон Каваллоне, – доложил спустя минуту дежурный у ворот, и Занзас мысленно выругался. Неужели гребаный Бельфегор ронял ножи? Иначе объяснить появление Каваллоне в такую рань не получалось.

– Занзас, – улыбнулся тот, переступив порог.

– Каваллоне, – кивнул он.

О неудавшемся покушении Каваллоне наверняка уже слышал, и Занзас знал – хоть одно слово на эту тему – и он просто выкинет его на улицу. Но, к счастью, неприятную тему тот не завел сходу – как задницей чуял, а может, вообще не за этим приехал.

– Надо поговорить. Наедине, – сообщил он.

– У тебя опять проблемы? – зевнул Занзас и кивком пригласил его в кабинет.

– У меня нет проблем. Проблемы есть у нас всех.

Занзас удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Горетти, – пояснил Каваллоне, усевшись в кресле и перекинув пиджак через подлокотник. – Как ты мог догадаться, ситуация с ним касается не только Вонголы.

– Коснулась бы. Но я его замочил.

– Ты замочил мелкую сошку. Исполнителя. Заказчик все еще может сделать новый ход.

– От меня-то ты чего хочешь? Сквало с Луссурией допрашивали – и я лично, и люди Тимотео. Они ничего не знают.

– Я в курсе. Но ты наверняка не в курсе, что расследование по этому делу ведете не только вы с Девятым.

– Кто еще?

– Главы нескольких семей из Альянса. Я вот тоже собираю информацию, как независимая, но заинтересованная сторона.

– Ну, спасибо, что сообщил, – усмехнулся Занзас. – И что ты нарыл?

– Мне нужно поговорить со Сквало, – невозмутимо ответил Каваллоне. – Не о том, что было в Антерсельве.

Занзас насторожился – уж кого-кого, а Каваллоне Сквало должен был помнить. Не таким, как сейчас, конечно, а неуклюжим Пони, с которым они вместе учились, пока Сквало не просек, что лить кровь куда веселее, чем штурмовать итальянскую грамматику. С одной стороны, неадекватной реакцией Сквало наверняка выдаст свою долбаную амнезию – Занзас еще не решил, хочет ли, чтобы об этом узнала относительно близкая часть мафиозного мира, или нет, и во что это может вылиться в итоге. С другой – как раз Каваллоне мог стать тем самым катализатором, который не вышел из Ямамото Такеши. Сквало был знаком с ним очень долго, в конце концов. Попробовать стоило.

Останавливало только то, что Каваллоне явно скрывал что-то важное. Позволить, чтобы со Сквало разговаривали о важном, а его оставили не у дел, Занзас не мог.

– Что такого может знать Сквало, чего не знаю я?

Каваллоне откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на него загадочно – он умел смотреть так, что ток крови по венам замедлялся и сердце сжимало от предвкушения опасности. Когда не строил из себя последнего кретина.

– Он пересекался с Горетти. По моим источникам – больше одного раза.

Занзас почувствовал, как поползла к горлу недавно съеденная отбивная. Хотелось вцепиться в подлокотники, чтобы усмирить вспыхнувший гнев, но он не мог позволить себе роскоши демонстрировать перед Каваллоне, что сказанное хоть как-то его волнует.

Неужели чертов мусор скрывал?..

– Что значит «пересекался»?

– Ты не знаешь, – улыбнулся Каваллоне, словно факт, что у Сквало были свои секреты, обрадовал его до усрачки. – Они посещали кое-какие места. Не вместе. Но приблизительно в одно время.

– Что за места?

– Один известный в узких кругах бордель. Один известный в широких кругах ресторан.

– Эти места посещает половина Палермо, Каваллоне.

– Поэтому я и думаю, что это – простое совпадение, но все же хотел спросить у Сквало лично.

Как бы ни было тошно от мыслей, которые зародил Каваллоне своими то ли подозрениями, то ли издевками, Занзас теперь тоже жаждал выяснить, знал ли Сквало Горетти раньше. Жаль только, что хера с два тот сейчас ответит.

Но и сдерживать Каваллоне дольше не было ни смысла, ни поводов.

– Этот отброс дрыхнет с самого утра. Готовься, будет орать.

Каваллоне улыбнулся снова. Мазохист.

В комнате Сквало была аккуратно застеленная кровать, ровная стопка грязной посуды на столике и сваленная в кучу вчерашняя одежда на кресле. Не было самого Сквало. И, похоже, уже давно.

Помня, что никто из офицеров не ответит ему внятно, Занзас сразу же связался с дежурным на воротах.

– Где капитан?

– Босс… капитан Сквало ушел утром. Рано, часов в пять.

– Ушел? Пешком?

– Ну да.

– И вы не спросили, куда его понесло?

– Нет, босс. Капитан никогда не докладывает…

Занзас со злостью вырубил переговорник. Постоял, сжимая пластиковую конструкцию в руке, а потом с размаху швырнул о стену.  
Ушел он. Идиот безмозглый.

И теперь непонятно было, что и думать. Может, вообще вся эта потеря памяти – выдумка, чтобы избежать расплаты за предательство. Пустить пыль в глаза, а потом спокойно «уйти», и ищи его теперь. Что-что, а прятаться Сквало умел не хуже черной кошки в темной комнате.

– Занзас. – Он даже забыл, что Каваллоне все еще тут. Обернулся, напоролся на приклеенную к лицу улыбку – захотелось стереть ее кулаком, нарисовать новую – кровью. – Что происходит?

– Ничего не происходит. Сквало нет, ты зря приезжал.

– И он уехал, не предупредив тебя?

– Он большой уже, а я ему не мать.

– Ты его босс, – сказал Каваллоне тоном, сразу расставляющим все по местам.  
«Ты ему больше, чем босс». Еще бы это понимал Сквало.

– Он этого не помнит, – зачем-то сказал Занзас. Секундная слабость – тут же пожалел, но сворачивать назад было поздно.

– Как это?..

– Горетти очень сильно приложил его по башке, и теперь памятью он тринадцатилетний долбоеб.

– Кто в курсе? – Каваллоне резко стал серьезным – таким его мало кто видел.

– Наши все. Ямамото. Доктор Вентури, но за его молчание Сквало еще потом долг Маммону будет выплачивать.

– То есть, дон Тимотео не знает? Вы были у него вчера, и он не знает?

– Что поделать, гиперинтуиция начала сбоить на старости лет.

– Так или иначе, его нужно найти.

Нужно, Каваллоне, нужно. Вот только Занзас не был уверен, что сделать это удастся так просто. Как не был и уверен, что все, во что с таким трудом начал верить, не окажется очередным враньем длиной в десять лет.

***  
– Какого, мать его, хрена?!

Сквало стоял посреди кабинета и размахивал мечом. Не угрожал, просто злился – знал прекрасно, что Занзас пристрелит его раньше, чем успеет рыпнуться. А аура его – Дождь – была повсюду, чем сильнее бесился, тем быстрее она растекалась по воздуху. Занзас чувствовал себя как-то спокойно. Радостно даже.

Когда спустя час один из отправленных на поиски бойцов сообщил, что капитана нашли на набережной, где он «прогуливался», Занзас рассмеялся в голос. Прогуливался он. И только. Болван. Он даже пожелал бойцу удачи, когда тот сказал, что сейчас они уговаривают Сквало вернуться в резиденцию – судя по ору на заднем плане, дело это было не из легких. Удачи пожелал, но не забыл упомянуть, что если через час Сквало не будет у него в кабинете, он спустит со всех шкуру.

Угрозы действовали лучше любых поощрений почти на всех. На подчиненных – в особенности. До истечения часа оставалось еще двадцать минут, а Сквало уже рвал и метал, протирая ковер бесконечными перебежками из угла в угол.

– Ты хоть башкой думал? Пока не разберемся с тем, что было вчера, отсюда – ни шагу.

– Может, мне теперь и поссать у тебя отпрашиваться? – рявкнул Сквало.

– Сделаешь глупость, дышать будешь по письменному разрешению.

– Мудак.

– Дебил. Куда тебя вообще понесло?

– В город, – уже тише ответил Сквало. – Думал, пройдусь, вспомню что-то. Только даже знакомые места ни хера не знакомые.

– Так десять лет прошло.

– Блядь, десять лет…

Сквало устало потер виски. Выглядел он каким-то совсем уж отчаявшимся, но жалеть его Занзас не собирался – вопрос, зародившийся после беседы с Каваллоне, все еще стоял ребром.

– Кстати, пока тебя носило черте где, приезжал твой приятель. Давнишний.

Сквало поднял голову. Глаза у него были невыспавшиеся, красные, злые.

– Какой еще, нахер, приятель?

– Мустанг. Его-то ты помнишь?

– Мустанг…

– Дино Каваллоне.

– С каких пор он Мустанг?

– С тех пор, как ты Второй Император мечей, – усмехнулся Занзас.

– И чего ему было надо?

– Узнать, что связывает тебя и Горетти.

Сквало не вздрогнул. Он всегда хорошо держал себя в руках в моменты, когда это особенно требовалось – сразу пропадала куда-то вся неуемная вспыльчивость и шумность. Находкой для шпиона Сквало не был – ни до Колыбели, ни в последние два года, что Занзас провел с ним бок о бок. Но хотелось верить, что не выдать себя на таком прямом обвинении мог только человек, который действительно ничего не помнил и не понимал.

– Если я правильно соображаю, – медленно произнес Сквало, – задание, на котором он отшиб мне мозги. Это Мустанг хотел узнать?

Занзас ухмыльнулся криво, плеснул в стакан виски, потом, подумав, взял еще один, наполнил и протянул Сквало.

– Тебе нужно встретиться с Каваллоне. Может, увидишь этого придурка и вспомнишь.

– Он что-то важное сказал? – Сквало залпом влил в себя виски и скривил лицо.

– Может, да, может, нет.

– Завтра.

Занзас оглядел его равнодушно – тот выглядел совсем утомленным – и кивнул.

– Вали, проспись.

– Сам разберусь, – буркнул Сквало, но послушно ушел.

Занзас уставился на закрывшуюся дверь. Разберется он.  
Мутило уже от всего, с чем нужно было разбираться.

***  
Хотелось развеяться, обыграть в покер какой-нибудь мусор, просто перестать думать о том, как все вдруг стало вверх тормашками и не собиралось в ближайшее время возвращаться на место.

В последний момент Занзас передумал куда-то идти – из соображений безопасности. Не то чтобы он боялся повторного покушения спустя такой короткий промежуток времени, но терять еще одну машину было жалко.

Сквало спал прямо в одежде, на спине, смешно приоткрыв рот. Рубашка, даже после целого дня шатаний хер знает где умудрившаяся остаться белоснежной, задралась до пупка. Занзас поймал себя на совсем уж странном – детском – желании: пощекотать оголившиеся бока. Или просто потрогать. Чтобы Сквало проснулся.  
Собой, а не этим недоделком.

Желание Занзас переборол и ушел тихо, пока Сквало не увидел его тут и не надумал всякого.

В гостиной маялся Луссурия: переключал каналы телевизора попеременно то одной, то другой рукой – похоже, теперь шевелился у него не только мизинец.

– Босс? – встрепенулся он так, словно его застали за чем-то непристойным.

– Слушай, мусор, – Занзас присел в свободное кресло. – На этой вашей миссии тебе не казалось, что Сквало видел Горетти раньше?

– Конечно видел, – расцвел Луссурия. – Мы досье вдоль и поперек изучили.

Идиот. Занзас тяжело вздохнул.

– Вживую.

– Не знаю, – задумался тот. – Ску выглядел удивленным, когда мы начали бой, и Горетти выстоял против меча. Но мне так хотелось подраться, что я ничего вокруг не замечал.

Вроде бы не врал, хотя Занзас не поручился бы, что эти двое не могли быть в сговоре. В конце концов, за восемь лет Луссурия наверняка стал для Сквало близким человеком. Настолько близким, чтобы взять в долю.

Твою ж мать! Гребаные подозрения против воли лезли в голову, а ведь даже Каваллоне был уверен, что его находка – простое совпадение. Порой собственная подозрительность бесила Занзаса сильнее, чем Девятый с Савадой вместе взятые.

6.

– По всему выходит, что Мандзони чист, босс, – меланхолично закончил Маммон.

Занзасу захотелось что-нибудь разбить. Под руку попался древний стул с сиденьем из бордового плюша – появился тут еще при Тире. Раритет, чтоб его. Стулу не повезло, но разлетелся от удара о стену он красиво, дождем деревянных обломков осыпавшись на пол. Маммон разочарованно прицокнул языком, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Конечно, есть вероятность, что покушение было заказано еще до того, как он переехал в Бостон. Я могу проверить…

– Не надо. Для тебя есть другое задание.

Занзас знал, что Маммону это не понравится. Маммону вообще не нравилось, когда не платили, на чистой инициативе он работал неохотно. Занзасу плевать было на его чувства.

– Какое?

– Поезжай в «Ферро». Выясни, что там знают о Горетти.

– Нам поручили это дело?

– Ты глухой? Я сказал – выполняй.

Маммон неслышно выскользнул из кабинета. Обиделся. Занзаса больше волновало другое, поэтому, не став больше выжидать ради приличия, он поднялся на второй этаж. И столкнулся с Каваллоне.

– Он совсем ничего не помнит, – угрюмо сообщил тот. – Хотя смеялся долго.

– Над чем?

– Над тем, каким я стал.

– По-моему, ты был смешнее раньше, – честно сказал Занзас.

– Так или иначе, ему бы лучше вспомнить все, прежде чем в Вонголе выйдут на его связь с Горетти.

– Не было никакой связи.

– Хорошо, – поправил себя Каваллоне. – На точки пересечения. Пока что они прощупывают родственников и близких знакомых, но такое совпадение их наверняка заинтересует.

– Никто в здравом уме не поверит, что мусор спелся с Горетти, – буркнул Занзас.

– Ты знаешь, что в Вонголе Сквало не очень любят…

– Он от этого не плачет по ночам.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты – вы оба – понимали, к чему все это может привести.

Это «вы оба» прозвучало так двусмысленно и в то же время определенно, что Занзас недовольно поморщился. Хорошо, что Каваллоне уже собирался уезжать, а то кулаки еще со вчерашнего дня чесались.

– Ты не растрепал лишнего?

– Нет, – улыбнулся тот. – Раз уж нельзя было говорить о нем, пришлось рассказывать о себе.

Занзас невесело хмыкнул: ему тоже порой хотелось рассказать о себе, когда Сквало окончательно забывался, но их жизни переплелись слишком тесно. Приходилось следовать рекомендациям Вентури и терпеть.

– Выход найдешь, – сказал он, когда Каваллоне открыл рот для нового бессмысленного вопроса, и толкнул дверь.

Сквало сидел на кровати и сосредоточенно полировал меч: похоже, это занятие оставалось его любимым, вне зависимости от капризных обстоятельств.

– Мустанг изменился, – сказал он, не отрываясь от натирания и без того сверкающей уже стали.

Занзас невольно усмехнулся – он был почти согласен. За исключением того, что его внешность Каваллоне не обманывала – он прекрасно знал, каким никчемным ушлепком тот по-прежнему мог быть.

– И дерется кнутом, прикинь? – заржал Сквало.

– Да вы с ним оба придурки. В век нанотехнологий…

– Эй! Не гони на мой меч!

– А то что?

– А то покажу, чего он стоит в сравнении с твоими пукалками.

– Ты уже показывал.

– И?

– У тебя был бы протез и вместо ноги, если б я захотел.

Сквало осклабился – не купился – и бережно отложил оружие в сторону.

– Вот сказал бы кто раньше, ни за что не поверил бы, что он таким может стать…

Занзас почувствовал, как в висках неприятно задолбило при взгляде на его лицо. Слишком спокойное. Слишком восхищенное. Впору было порадоваться, что старый приятель повлиял так благотворно если не на память, то на настроение «больного», а Занзас бесился глупо.

– …Небо.

– Что?

– Хорошее, говорю, из него вышло Небо, – повторил Сквало. – Эй, ты куда?

Ярость плескалась внутри, жгла кончики пальцев, рвалась наружу, натягивая бугры шрамов. Нужно было уйти, пока дать ей выход не стало жизненной необходимостью.

– Заебало слушать, – он вцепился в дверную ручку, и та мигом накалилась докрасна.

– Да что опять не так?!

– Если в таком восторге от Каваллоне, запишись в фан-клуб.

Занзас вышел в коридор и с силой хлопнул дверью. Спустился на первый этаж – подальше от соблазна все-таки спалить к херам и спальню Сквало, и его самого. Легче стало, только когда открыл окно и подставил лицо под ворвавшийся в помещение сквозняк.

Небо, значит. Хорошее. Каждое слово стальным когтем вспарывало что-то в груди – знакомое чувство, так было уже, когда прочитал стариковский дневник и правда океанским цунами рухнула на плечи.

Все слишком запуталось, но этот Сквало был настолько неправильным и чужим, что Занзас просто не знал, как вести себя с ним. Он не мог приказать, не мог вбить в него утраченные воспоминания, ни черта не мог.

Маммон вышел на связь, когда он наполнил третий стакан виски, а может, четвертый, после второго Занзас сбился со счета, но крепкое пойло усмирило гнев.

– Босс, в «Ферро» про Горетти ходят интересные слухи.

– Какие?

– Те из завсегдатаев, кто его вспомнил, убеждены, что он разбогател и уехал из Италии.

– Это еще с чего? – Занзас не донес стакан до рта, поставил обратно – в кабинет белой тенью прошмыгнул Сквало.

– Он разговорчивым был. Угощал людей выпивкой, хвалился, что сорвал джек-пот. Прямо так и говорил – что вышел на настоящую золотую жилу, и скоро его жизнь изменится.

– Пафосный ублюдок, – хмыкнул Занзас. – Это все?

Сквало присел на диван и уставился на него молча. Потом нащупал в складке брошенный балисонг, но вертеть не стал.

– Да, босс. Больше он там ничем не отличился, но, судя по всему, за «Берсеркер» ему действительно предложили крупную сумму, раз он вел себя так радостно. И необдуманно. Я могу возвращаться?

– Нет, съездишь вначале еще в одно место.

– Но…

– Я скину координаты, – сказал Занзас и повесил трубку, не дожидаясь возмущений. – Ну?

Сквало встрепенулся, поняв, что обращаются уже к нему.

– Ты выяснил, кто спланировал покушение?

– Тебя это не касается.

– Эй, я тебе вообще-то жизнь спас, так что касается еще как! Так да или нет?

– Не до того было, – нехотя ответил Занзас.

– Я подумал тут… – Сквало вдруг выудил из кармана пухлую записную книжку в зеленой обложке. – Я мог бы взять это на себя. Ну, найти исполнителя, да и заказчика, если повезет.

– И как ты собрался искать? – раздраженно бросил Занзас, хотя стало и правда интересно.

– Мустанг сказал, что есть люди, которые собирают информацию для меня. Я хочу задействовать…

– Ты помнишь кого-то из них?

– Нет. Но кое-какие данные записаны здесь, – Сквало раскрыл книгу. – Я ведь могу позвонить по любому номеру, да?

Занзас искренне не понимал, зачем он лезет в это, но Сквало нетерпеливо ерзал на диване – казалось, прямо сейчас готов сорваться и побежать на встречу.

– Какое слово из фразы «не высовываться, пока со всем не разберемся» тебе надо пояснить, мусор?

– Я знаю, как делаются такие дела! – Сквало резко вскочил на ноги. – Но ты, конечно, можешь продолжать вести себя как упрямый осел. Только в следующий раз обезвредить бомбу будет некому…

Занзас сжал стакан в кулаке, борясь с желанием швырнуть им по привычной мишени. Остановило только то, что этот угребок может вообще ничего не вспомнить, если заработает еще одну мозговую травму.

– Самые проверенные – в конце книги, – буркнул он. – Там есть пометки.

– Видел.

– И выбери безопасное место.

– Где много людей?

– Да, – кивнул Занзас и улыбнулся – неожиданная идея на этот раз пришла вовремя. – Ресторан «Ферро». И я еду с тобой.

Сквало нахмурился, взгляд его сразу стал колким и недоверчивым. Но спорить он, похоже, утомился, поэтому спустя секунду пробормотал:

– Хорошо. Босс.

***  
Информатора звали Карло. У него были маленькие, неприятно бегающие глазки и проплешины на висках и макушке, появившиеся явно не естественным путем. А еще он откровенно боялся Сквало – куда сильнее, чем Занзаса – потому что на каждую его реплику кивал, как китайский болванчик, и делал пометки в блокноте, чтобы ничего не забыть наверняка.

Занзас равнодушно уплетал спагетти, слушая беседу с информатором вполуха. Забавно получалось: Сквало действительно умел вести дела – видимо, это тоже въелось в кровь, как и боевые навыки. По крайней мере, человек неосведомленный вряд ли бы догадался, что собеседник не помнит ни его, ни себя и вообще импровизирует на полную катушку.  
Театр по нему плакал.

– Как только нароешь что-то – сообщишь сразу, – закончил наставления Сквало. – А теперь дуй отсюда.

– Да, синьор, – Карло подорвался с места, едва не уронив стул – тарелка с его аранчини так и осталась нетронутой.

– Не мог найти кого-то менее дерганого? – поинтересовался Занзас.

– У него до хрена связей, – Сквало расслабленно растекся на стуле, без стеснения глазея на остальных посетителей. – Ты доел?

– Сиди.

Занзас уже сделал для себя вывод, что «Ферро» Сквало не узнал. На него никто тоже не обращал внимания, разве что парочка туристов, которых явно привлекли белые патлы до жопы. Но и эти не рискнули пялиться долго – Сквало умел одаривать таким взглядом, от которого непосвященным хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь подальше. Например, в Мозамбике.  
Подозрительность мирно задремала, и это неожиданно хорошо отразилось на аппетите.

Сквало лениво теребил салфетку, изучая интерьер, и дошло вдруг – его интерес к окружающему пространству возник неспроста: в том времени, в котором он себя помнил, жрать ему приходилось где попало, и в таких роскошных ресторанах он уж точно не бывал. И сейчас, похоже, то ли стеснялся, то ли экономил – в любом случае, вел себя чересчур скованно. Неправильно.

– Закажи уже что-нибудь, – Занзас миролюбиво подвинул ему меню.

– Не хочу.

– Брось, мусор, при желании ты можешь купить это заведение. Так что жри все, на что глаз упадет.

Сквало зыркнул на него недоверчиво, но все же схватил меню. Перевернул пару страниц, подозвал официантку и попросил принести какое-то дурацкое синее пойло.

– По-моему, у меня едет крыша, – усмехнулся он через пару минут.

– Тоже мне открытие, – парировал Занзас.

– Раньше я хотя бы четко различал настоящее и вымысел. А сейчас… ты, Мустанг, пацан этот, Ямамото Такеши – живете, а я, блядь, застрял где-то. И обращаются со мной, как со слабоумным каким-то.

Занзас посмотрел на него внимательно: Сквало не жаловался, просто рассуждал вслух. И говорил понятные, в принципе, вещи. Они уже прошли через подобное, когда в голове появились внезапно картины другой, ненастоящей, непрожитой еще жизни. Занзас тогда не сразу поверил, что не сходит с ума. А Сквало напился до чертиков на следующий же день после вручения подарочных воспоминаний. Выпивал он и раньше, они и вместе надирались не раз, но настолько невменяемым Занзас видел его впервые.  
– Ты это тоже помнишь, босс? – пьяно пробормотал он, когда Занзас обнаружил его развалившимся в собственном кресле.  
Занзас даже не стал его выгонять, присел на край стола и уставился в бледное лицо – казалось, Сквало едва держится, чтобы не заблевать все вокруг.  
– Маммон сказал, что будущее изменится.  
– Мне тоже сказал. Только сейчас все эти глюки. Хуево как-то…  
– Хуево тебе от этого, – сказал Занзас и потряс в воздухе бутылкой, виски в которой осталось на донышке.  
Сквало хрипло засмеялся, попытался встать и едва не навернулся мордой об стол. Занзас подхватил его под руку и потащил в уборную.  
А потом еще с полчаса сидел на бортике ванны, глядя, как Сквало выворачивает над унитазом. Держал волосы. И думал о всяком. О том, что даже там, в будущем, которое никогда уже не наступит, Сквало был рядом.

– Когда вспомнишь, поговорят с тобой, как с нормальным, – буркнул он. Есть расхотелось. – А пока хорош жалеть себя. Пошли отсюда.

На стоянке напряжение вернулось. Охранялось тут все лучше, чем возле не самой востребованной больницы в городе, и приехали они на этот раз на Форде Леви – его, в случае чего, не жалко. Но Занзасу все равно было не по себе.

Сквало тоже вышагивал настороженно, словно издалека пытался унюхать угрозу.

– Синьор! – раздалось сзади, и Занзас обернулся, инстинктивно положив ладонь на спрятанный под пиджаком пистолет.

Высокий мужчина в форме с логотипом «Ферро» над нагрудным кармашком спешил к ним, сжимая что-то в кулаке. На Занзаса он не смотрел.

– Ваш друг в прошлый раз обронил здесь, – остановившись, он протянул какой-то предмет Сквало, и тот непонимающе подставил ладонь. – Я все ждал, когда выпадет возможность отдать.

– Друг? – задумчиво произнес Сквало, рассматривая передачку.

Ей оказалась связка ключей на брелоке в виде морской звезды с надтреснутым зубчиком. И, похоже, Сквало эта вещь ни о чем не говорила.

– Мой приятель в прошлый раз сильно перебрал, – Занзас понял, что пора вмешаться. – Так сильно, что вряд ли вспомнит, с кем он здесь пил.

– Простите, – виновато улыбнулся охранник. – Это был мужчина. Щуплый такой, невысокий, светловолосый, с усами. И одет неброско. Синьор с ним о чем-то долго спорил тут, на стоянке, а потом он вот выронил…

– Я понял, – буркнул Сквало и, сжав ключи в кулаке, быстро пошел к машине. – Передам ему при встрече.

Занзас задержался – услужливого охранника нужно было отблагодарить. Рука предательски тряслась, когда запихивал в узкий кармашек новенькую купюру. Внешность, которую описал охранник, была слишком невзрачной. Слишком знакомой.  
Как у Горетти.

7.

– Он был там частым гостем, но в последнее время навещал исключительно некую Селесту, – сухо доложил Маммон.

Судя по угрюмой сильнее обычного роже, он до сих пор обижался, что пришлось ехать в бордель. Занзас иногда забывал, насколько больная для него эта тема. Забывал не случайно.

– Допросили ее?

– Она там не появлялась уже две недели, – широко улыбнулся Бельфегор – вот кому точно шатание по подобного рода местам было в радость. – И с квартиры съехала. Искать ее, босс?

– Ищите.

– А когда найдем и допросим – убить?

– Смотря что скажет, – подумав, ответил Занзас. – А что по Д’Агостино?

С последними событиями приказ старика совсем вылетел из головы, но Занзас не сомневался, что тот вернется к этому делу в ближайшее время. Девятый не забывал ничего.

– К ним трудно подобраться. – Бельфегор, похоже, сегодня решил поработать пресс-секретарем Маммона на добровольной основе. – Но Маммон подкупил одного из водителей, и тот поделился кое-чем. Там действительно намечается что-то любопытное.

– Слияние?

– Возможно, – подал голос Маммон. – Переговоры с Феста ведутся активно, и позже у нас будет больше информации. Когда получим записи с камер, которые Мартини обещал установить в резиденции. Но стоит готовиться…

– Скажу старику. Пусть готовится, – усмехнулся Занзас. – Свободны.

Бельфегор учтиво пропустил Маммона вперед и закрыл за собой дверь. Занзас откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на стык стены с потолком: узорчатые обои там начали отклеиваться, обнажая уродливый серый камень.

Слишком уж часто в жизни все красивое, ценное и правильное оказывалось всего лишь еще одной маской уродства. Мусора. Грязи.

Занзас вытащил пистолет из ящика стола. Очертил пальцами гладкий пластик, направил ствол в стену.

С перебежчиками не было смысла церемониться: это ему объяснили прямым текстом еще в детстве. Хотя, что такое предательство, он понял куда позже.

Но сложности встречались даже в мире простых уравнений.

Можно было подняться наверх и пустить Сквало пулю в лоб – наверное, после этого стало бы спокойнее. Вот только Занзас сомневался, что успокоится, так и не узнав, чего этому отбросу вдруг перестало хватать. Чего, блядь, ему было мало?!

И убивать Сквало, пока он даже не помнил сам, что наворотил дел, за которые не прощают, было не интересно. Все равно что котенка несмышленого придушить.

Железное правило «во всех спорных случаях – стреляй на поражение» не работало, но настроение могло улучшиться, если разрядить пару обойм. Поэтому, убрав пистолеты за пояс, Занзас спустился в тир.

На мишенях не было лиц всех тех, кого он помещал в список, но фантазию никто не отменял, и пальба по деревяшкам вполне себе расслабляла. Занзас трижды застрелил Саваду и уже прицеливался к Девятому, когда за спиной заскрипел пол.  
Он обернулся – Сквало оценивающе разглядывал мишени. Смотрел с чудной какой-то гордостью, словно сам столько раз попал в яблочко.

– Чего приперся?

Занзас сжал пистолеты крепче: Сквало хотелось видеть меньше всего. А его как будто притягивала та ярость, что жрала Занзаса изнутри. Как раньше. Как всегда.

– Карло звонил. Он узнал, кто изготовил бомбу…

– Так быстро? – Занзас отложил пистолеты.

– Сам охренел.

– И кто же?

– Пацан один. Юный натуралист, детдомовец. Давно на примете у мафии.

– Нашли его?

– Как же! – осклабился Сквало. – Он не дурак, живо смылся. В ночлежке, где он кантовался последнее время, никаких следов.

– Не дурак, – повторил Занзас.

Логично все получалось: взял деньги, но не выполнил задание – и знал наверняка, что искать его теперь будут с обеих сторон. Пацан уже был трупом. Но было бы неплохо добраться до него раньше обломавшегося заказчика.

– Карло обещал из-под земли достать сучонка, – выплюнул Сквало. – Что он мне хоть должен, что так жопу рвет?

– А я почем знаю, – буркнул Занзас.

С половиной своих информаторов Сквало сработался, когда он еще торчал в куске льда. Прекрасный подарок к воскрешению.

– Ладно, сообщу, когда он что-то раскопает. Ну, я пойду? – По голосу Сквало слышно было, что ему очень хочется остаться.

Занзас все еще боролся с желанием размозжить его череп. Оно отчего-то только выросло при мысли, что Сквало старается изо всех сил, чтобы найти людей, пытавшихся его убить. Слишком карикатурной смотрелась эта верность, в то время как настоящий Сквало, возможно, сматывался подобно мелкому недоноску, уже представляя, как огромная сумма приятно оттягивает карман.  
Сука.  
Мудак.

– Оставайся, хер с тобой, – Занзас снова взял пистолет, прицелился.

Раз уж решил не убивать, пока не вернется чертова память и Сквало не сознается лично, то и гнать не было смысла. Только мишень воспламенилась после выстрела, и спустя секунду заработал пожарный датчик.

– Да не злись ты, – хмыкнул Сквало. – Найдем их всех и уроем!

Занзас криво ухмыльнулся в ответ.

***  
В борделе Сквало всегда ходил к одной и той же бабе. Невзрачной, с короткой стрижкой и сиськами с наперсток. То ли Изабелле, то ли Изольде, Занзас не утруждал себя запоминанием имен шлюх. Тем более, тех, на которых не стояло. Впрочем, это и несильно мешало: рожу помнил – такую, со шрамом на полщеки забыть трудно – а имена все равно вымышленными были.

«Изабелла» ему почему-то сильно обрадовалась. В первую секунду показалось, что она только и грезила о минуте, когда из всего «ассортимента» Занзас выберет ее – зная о странной моногамности Сквало, на эту девку Занзас даже не смотрел. Однако сомнения развеялись быстро.

– Сквало в порядке? – захлопала длиннющими приклеенными ресницами «Изабелла», как только они остались наедине.

– А с чего ему быть не в порядке?

Занзас напрягся – неужели эта дура вот так сходу начнет что-то выбалтывать?

– Нет, просто он давно не приходил, и я решила…

– Он тут был месяц назад, – перебил Занзас. Не хрен врать.

– Он не заходил, – девка обиженно надула губы. – К Селесте пошел.

Это было что-то новенькое. В любой другой момент Занзас бы не удивился – даже распоследнему верному муженьку когда-нибудь да захочется сходить на сторону, а Сквало если и давал обеты, то только ему. Но сейчас любая мелочь была важной. А то, что из всех шлюх Сквало вдруг приглянулась именно любовница Горетти, сложно было назвать мелочью. Как и простым совпадением.

– Она так и не появлялась?

– Нет, – с нескрываемым отвращением ответила «Изабелла». – Сбежала, небось, с этим своим Гильермо.

Судя по всему, девку так и распирало поделиться сплетнями – не совсем была дура, быстро просекла, что он сюда не трахаться приехал.

– А собиралась?

– Да она только и болтала, какой он принц на белом коне и какой вышины горы из золота ей наобещал. Хотя потом рыдала все – свалил он без нее куда-то. Но, видимо, все же вернулся. Повезло стерве.

Занзас подозревал, что везение Селесты закончится где-нибудь в канализации или на морском дне, откуда через пару месяцев ее выловят в черном мешке. Хорошо, если не в нескольких. Но об этом говорить явно не стоило.

– И таки трахалась со Сквало.

– Да говорю же – стерва! – вспыхнула девка. – Но вряд ли она в чем-то могла меня переплюнуть. Синьор не желает убедиться?..

Занзас уже потерял к ней всякий интерес. Да и с самого начала не слишком-то верил, что Сквало будет делиться информацией со шлюхой. Так, ткнул пальцем в небо, но мимо.

– На, побалуй себя, – сказал он, швырнув на кровать парочку купюр, и ушел, не дожидаясь благодарностей.

Ушел недалеко. За поворотом, в ближайшем проулке нес вахту оклемавшийся Леви, темными тенями приклеились к стенам бойцы – перестраховка, вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы устроить повторное покушение так быстро, но Занзас прихватил с собой маленькую армию, чтобы отвлечь внимание. Если слежка все же велась, шпионы до победного будут думать, что он проторчал в борделе всю ночь. Впрочем, Леви он оставил с той же мыслью, поэтому на выруливший в паре кварталов от лупанария неприметный Бьюик никто не среагировал.

Возвращаться в особняк Занзас не спешил – видеть рожу Сквало лишний раз было тошно. Мотаться по ночному Палермо, накручивая себя – тоже, но так увеличивались шансы не казнить ублюдка за то, что воткнул ему нож в спину, раньше, чем на руках будут прямые доказательства. Какие – Занзас понятия не имел, хотя и подозревал, что достаточно только найти Селесту, чтобы подтвердить догадку.

Сквало сговорился с Горетти.  
Сквало дождался, пока тот умыкнет «Берсеркер», и ломанулся следом, чтобы выиграть время. Даже пидора с собой прихватил для отвода глаз.  
Вот только все должно было пройти как по маслу, а в итоге один сукин сын превратился в обугленный труп, а второй продолжал раздражать своей неуместной преданностью. Узнать бы, почему они не поделили куш, и тогда можно смело стереть это недоразумение из своей прогнившей жизни…

Мобильный разразился какой-то долбежкой – Сквало сам выставлял мелодию на свои звонки – и Занзас вздрогнул. Уставился на всплывшую на экран фотографию – белая акула, завтракающая морским котиком – и с силой долбанул кулаком по приборной панели. Никакого покоя с этим тупым мусором.

– Чего тебе?

Он поднял трубку, только когда припарковал машину – разговаривать за рулем было опасно вовсе не из-за страха попасться на глаза дорожной полиции. Сквало к тому моменту трезвонил уже в третий раз.

– Привет, босс! Слышишь?

В динамике что-то захрипело, потом перешло на придушенное хрюканье.

– Что это?

– Не что, а кто. Маленький засранец Джино…

– Ты не в особняке? – Занзас сжал трубку так, что хрупкий пластик затрещал в кулаке. – Куда тебя черти понесли?

– Карло нашел пацана, но он молчит, босс, – будто не слыша – ни его слов, ни гнева в голосе – продолжал Сквало. – Приезжай, а то мне уже не терпится его пошинковать.

– Тронешь его до моего приезда…

– Лови координаты!

Телефон тут же запищал, словно Сквало научился передавать сообщения силой мысли, и Занзас, чертыхнувшись, надавил на педаль газа.

***  
Глаза у детдомовца были острые и злые, как у голодного щенка. Надпись на изодранной стараниями Сквало футболке – «Приятель Дьявола» – слишком самоуверенной. На Занзаса он смотрел без страха, скорее с отвращением, и от этого хотелось пристрелить его без лишних слов. Мелкая шваль, разочаровавшаяся, что «объект» остался жив. Занзас бы даже посочувствовал ему, если бы мог разделить обиду. Но он никогда не совершал промашек.

– Сказал что-нибудь? – спросил он, не глядя на Сквало – слишком много раздражающего дерьма в одном помещении.

– Сказал бы, если б ты разрешил откромсать ему руку!

– Кто тебя нанял?

– Пошел к черту!

Занзас представил, как после хорошего удара рассыпаются по полу зубы, проваливаются в черные трещины между досок. Замахнулся и вмазал вполсилы, но пацан все равно отдернулся, слизывая выступившую в уголке рта кровь.

– Убей его.

Сквало довольно вскочил на ноги и, скалясь, уперся лезвием меча в грудь пацана. Повел вверх, оставляя на футболке новую прорезь, и остановился возле горла.

– Отойди, босс. Хлестать будет – хер отмоешься.

Занзас отступил в сторону, следя за эмоциями Джино. Мальчишка попался не сыкло, смотрел на Сквало равнодушно и молчал.  
А потом прояснилось вдруг – спокойствие было не наигранным, но и не настоящим; просто все помещение окутывала незаметная аура, очевидно, блокирующая тонны самодельной взрывчатки, которой этот мелкий отброс надеялся себя обезопасить.

– Да могу и рассказать. Мне все равно, кто из вас кого порешит, – ядовито выплюнул он.

– Еще бы, – кивнул Занзас. – На том свете не до чужих разборок.

– Только этот урод не представился, – улыбнулся, обнажая красные зубы пацан. – Сказал, что заплатит, если прибью босса Варии, и все. Но он явно покруче тебя был.

– Птица высокого полета? – предположил Сквало.

Занзас намеренно не видел его и не слышал. Получается, сосунок не сбегал с деньгами – он даже не заработал ничего, а когти рвал, потому что боялся мести от несостоявшейся жертвы. Стало смешно.

– Ты понял, о ком речь? – не унимался Сквало.

– Нет, но этот урод еще не раскололся, – Занзас пальнул без предупреждения. На этот раз малец испугался. Хотя сначала завопил истошно, вытаращившись на расползающееся по штанине багровое пятно. – Не представился, значит?

– Говорю же, не знаю! Не знаю, блядь!

Похоже, и правда не брехал. Любой, у кого была хоть капля ума, в этой ситуации уже пришел бы к выводу, что лучше сдать все карты. Занзас устало вздохнул – зря только мотался на другой конец города.

– Кончай с ним, – бросил он: ноги сами несли на улицу, где не воняло кровью, дешевым табаком и химикатами.

– Эй, Занзас!..

Тот, прежний Сквало не звал его по имени так часто. Сейчас, когда уверенность в его подставе почти достигла отметки в сто процентов, позволять ему вести себя так вольно было особенно противно. Но не бить же его на глазах у пацана?

– Чего еще?

– Слушай, – Сквало понизил голос – шептать он вряд ли когда научится, но от этого тихого тембра мурашки по коже шли, – а может, не будем убивать его? Нам в Варии подрывник не повредит…

– Тебе мало амнезии, решил еще и ебнуться?

– А что такого? Он способный, не зря к нему присматриваются. А мотивацию привить – как два пальца обоссать, – Сквало вдруг улыбнулся так понимающе, что влепить ему подзатыльник помешала только чертова аура Дождя. – Или ты просто не прощаешь тех, кто перешел тебе дорогу?

Казалось, он издевается. И ничего не забывал. Но отказать, когда он говорил такие вот здравые вещи, Занзас не мог никогда. Варии нужен подрывник. Достать кольца будет несложно. Ты единственный, кто достоин быть Десятым, и ты победишь.  
Сука. Сука. Сука.

– Сам им занимайся, – прошипел Занзас и развернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен.

***  
На побережье всегда хорошо было думать. Смотреть, как прибоем вымывает на берег ракушки и мелкую гальку, и сосредотачиваться на мыслях, которые в особняке перекрывал шум, не стихающий даже в сиесту.

Занзас не спешил возвращаться в штаб. Стоял, закатав рукава рубашки, и глазел на море, оранжевое в лучах восходящего солнца. Какого-то черта оно напоминало о Сквало. Все напоминало о Сквало, и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни Занзас сомневался, что делать.

Слишком много всего сошлось, и произойди подобное месяц назад, когда Сквало был в своем уме, Занзас бы, не раздумывая, прикончил его. Одна подстава с легкостью перекрывала годы преданности, но хотелось докопаться до сути, просто узнать, почему сейчас. Что такого ему пообещали, чего не было у него в Варии? Всегда казалось, что Сквало и не нужно ничего – дай только возможность подраться и миссию посложнее.

Противно было от того, сколько непознанного могло таиться даже в душе какого-то мусора.

Занзас приехал в особняк, когда уже начало темнеть. Шлялся бы по берегу и дольше, но пошел дождь, надоедливый, колкий.

Сквало встретил его на пороге своей спальни: выскочил на звук шагов и, не здороваясь, затараторил:

– Бел сказал, что займется пацаном. – Занзас прошел в комнату и огляделся, думая, с чего начать. – Выдрессирует, как циркового медведя, за пару недель.

Сквало замолк, явно ожидая одобрения. Или хоть какого-то ответа. Занзас остановился, для начала, на письменном столе: подошел, выдернул первый ящик и высыпал содержимое на пол. Набор для полировки мечей, солнечные очки, куча какой-то канцелярщины. Ерунда.

– Охуел совсем?!

– Заткнись! – Занзас по очереди вывернул остальные ящики: в них среди барахла были бумаги, таблетки, деньги, даже пачка гондонов. Нераспечатанная.

– Да что, блядь, происходит?

Занзас направил пистолет ему в грудь. Сквало заткнулся, только смотрел беспомощно, как он роется одной рукой в груде хлама, еще недавно бывшего аккуратно разложенными вещами.

В конце концов, единственным более-менее ценным, что Занзас нашел, оказался чек с парковки, расположенной в районе, где жил Горетти. Еще одно аховое доказательство в дополнение к куче домыслов.  
Занзас со злостью скомкал долбаную бумажку. Нужно было проверить шкаф, хотя надежда, что Сквало действительно так по-идиотски хранил компромат на себя у него под носом, таяла, как лед в стакане виски.

– Что, не таким уж я был верным, да, босс? – хрипло и как-то издевательски усмехнулся Сквало.

– Да черт тебя знает! – Лицо пылало. Занзас чувствовал, как раздуваются на коже шрамы – они всегда зудели, только усиливая и без того рвущуюся наружу ярость.

А Сквало просто смотрел на него. Понимал, чем это может – должно – закончиться, и не уходил. Не боялся, даже сейчас, когда должен был. Может быть, если бы помнил – уже наложил бы в штаны.

А может, орал бы во всю глотку, что Занзасу лечиться надо – от проблем с доверием.

– Хер знает, что вообще случилось и что сейчас у тебя в башке, но если думаешь, что я пошел против тебя – ты мудак.

Окатило, как ведром ледяной воды. Или тем самым дождем, что шпарил за окном. О дожде Занзас запоздало подумал – когда по телу поползло странное спокойствие. Больше ни о чем подумать он не успел – руки у Сквало были сильными, но пистолет бы он не выбил, если бы Занзас не захотел этого сам.

И губами – сухими, горячими – не дотянулся бы до лица, если бы он не позволил. Да твою же мать…

Мысли о предательстве, о том, что никому, вообще никому, нельзя верить, выкручивало из него, выжимало, как центрифугой, втягивая измученное подозрениями сознание во что-то новое. Приятное, теплое, живое.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Занзас и перехватил инициативу. Смял непослушные губы, толкнулся языком, зарылся пятерней в волосы – как давно хотел.

Сквало не отталкивал, наоборот, жался к нему, медленно, по шагу вел в сторону кровати. Под ногами хрустел хлам – возможно, там даже было что-то ценное, и завтра Сквало поднимет вой, но сейчас единственное, что казалось важным – раздеть, дотронуться, ощупать крепкое тело – не так, как раньше, когда приходилось перевязывать этому психу раны.

– Уебок. Мразь. Ненавижу, – бормотал Занзас, дергая пуговицы на рубашке Сквало, оттягивая и прикусывая нижнюю губу.

Тот непонятно что хотел сделать – то ли отпихнуть его, то ли облапать – но спокойно не лежал: ерзал, брыкался и успокоился ненадолго, только когда сумел запихнуть руки ему под выпростанную из брюк рубашку. Левая холодила кожу, правая жгла. Но от первого же движения – медленного, вдоль позвоночника – дрожь волной пошла по телу.  
Занзас хрипло застонал, вжавшись носом в ямку над его ключицей. Что делать дальше, он не знал, но делать хотелось, кончики пальцев аж покалывало, поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, чем запихнуть руку к Сквало в штаны. Поводил там, нащупал твердый уже член и стиснул крепко, скользнув пальцем по влажной головке. Сквало зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Мы раньше не?..

– Нет, – пропыхтел Занзас ему в шею. – Что, зассал?

– Нет, пытаюсь понять, чего ты так тормозишь.

От обвинения-намека будто током ошпарило по всем нервным окончаниям, и Занзас, зарычав, принялся работать кулаком.

– Если снимешь штаны – легче будет, – выдохнул Сквало. – А если еще и свои снимешь…

– Заткнись. Сам знаю.

Занзас нехотя выпустил его член и принялся сражаться с ширинкой на брюках. Сквало со своими не заморачивался, спустил до колен и разлегся, прожигая его мутным, хитрым взглядом. И перемкнуло вдруг – от этой неожиданной похоти, от шального блеска в глазах: с таким Сквало шел убивать. Оказывается, с таким же и трахался.

Хотелось вдуть ему. Вставить так, чтобы орал, чтобы жмурился от кайфа или, наоборот, смотрел неотрывно, следил за каждым движением. В итоге хватило Занзаса только на то, чтобы снова начать дрочить: рука теперь двигалась свободно, и можно было делать все быстро и резко, как себе.

О себе он не забывал ни на секунду, но дотронуться до ноющего члена не удавалось. Пришлось довольствоваться малым – тереться о голое, почти гладкое бедро Сквало, как подросток, впервые обжимающийся с подружкой на заднем сидении отцовской машины. Странно, но он и чувствовал себя так же – как будто занимался чем-то недозволенным, запретным. Чем-то, на что не решился бы ни год назад, ни месяц, ни даже вчера.

– Я как увидел, – на выдохах бормотал Сквало, – сразу подумал: дал бы тебе. Или вставил, похуй. Хочу, пиздец как хочу.

Занзасу казалось, он бредит. Такое Сквало мог пороть только в горячке, хотя сейчас каждое слово, каждое «хочу» вспарывало рассудок, отзываясь внизу живота острым, тянущим возбуждением.

Занзас тоже хотел. Только не знал, как подступиться. Одно дело – подмять шлюху, тут все просто. Совсем другое – засадить Сквало.  
Сквало, который восхищался им, Сквало, который давал ему нелепые клятвы, Сквало, который почему-то не свалил за восемь лет, хотя мог уже перемочить всех, кто хоть как-то держал в руках меч, Сквало…

– Какого хуя ты делаешь?

Занзас схватил Сквало за волосы и встряхнул, заставив смотреть в глаза. Тот задушенно усмехнулся, но руку убрал недалеко, оставил клеймом жгущую ладонь на его ягодице.

– Трахаться хочу. Так я и сам могу…

Занзас разжал кулак и сел на пятки. Уставился на Сквало, как эскимос на атомную подводную лодку, и задумался – врезать или согласиться. Промеж ягодиц до сих пор ощущалось присутствие чужих пальцев – быстрых и ловких. Странное. Непривычное.

– Я не брезгливый, если ты паришься, – ощерился Сквало, черт знает что прочитав по его лицу. – Да и уверен, ты просто охуенный…

Занзас не успевал следить за тем, как он меняется. А может, он всегда таким и был в постели: напористым, точно знающим, что ему нужно.  
Занзасу нужен был он. Плевать уже, как.

– Ну давай.

Он неуверенно перевернулся на спину и развел ноги. Сразу окатило нелепым каким-то стыдом, но быстро отпустило: Сквало улегся сверху и снова поцеловал, на этот раз даже нежно, если это слово можно было применить к тому, как он тыкался языком ему в рот, щекоча щеки и десны.

Пальцы явно были лишними, тело норовило вытолкнуть их из себя, несмотря на все попытки расслабиться. Длинные, тонкие, двигались с каждым толчком все глубже, как будто Сквало нацелился достать ему до желудка. Ощущение не из приятных.

– Будет круто, – пообещал Сквало.

Соскользнул вниз, и вокруг члена сомкнулось горячее и мокрое, обхватило сразу до середины, и тут же стало плевать на пальцы. Занзас бы согласился принять в себя что угодно, лишь бы продолжалось это тугое скольжение – плавное, охренительное, разве что медленное слишком. Он дернулся, желая показать, что было бы неплохо побыстрее, и зашипел, сжимаясь вокруг твердого, давящего изнутри так неожиданно хорошо и правильно.

– Нравится? – лица Сквало не было видно за поднятым коленом, но от влажных звуков, с которыми он выпускал член изо рта и вбирал снова, отказывали последние мозги.

– Работай, – Занзас, изловчившись, нащупал его затылок и надавил, чувствуя, как член проскальзывает еще глубже и пах обжигает потоком жаркого воздуха – Сквало дышал через ноздри: прерывисто, шумно.

В отместку тот активнее задвигал рукой, и собственное тело превратилось в инструмент, из которого нажатием на нужные точки можно было извлекать звуки, о существовании которых Занзас даже не подозревал.

А потом бесконечное, идеальное «хорошо» рассыпалось вдруг в крошево резкой, рвущей на части боли. Сквало навис над ним, упираясь кулаками в подушку, но Занзас не мог разглядеть его сквозь марево покрывшей глаза мутной пленки. Весь прошлый кайф обнулился, оставив только одно желание – прекратить все немедленно. Свернуть ублюдку шею, избавиться от тяжести внутри, готовой разодрать тело по швам.

Сквало не шевелился. Сквало успокаивающе гладил его – бока, бедра, вздыбившиеся соски. Сквало ждал, и Занзас готов был уже заорать, чтобы мудила вытащил из него член, если не хочет остаться без члена совсем, когда тот качнул бедрами – неуверенно и слабо. И ощущения стали новыми в который уже раз за последние пятнадцать минут.

Нижняя часть тела онемела, но при этом где-то внутри разгорался приятный жар, постепенно растекающийся от живота к паху. Сквало раскачивался медленно, придерживая его ноги. Со лба его крупными каплями тек пот, падал на грудь уже холодным и едва ли не шипел, испаряясь. Занзас самому себе казался раскаленным. А может, он и был, в какой-то момент нестерпимой ненависти пламя полезло наружу да так и осталось блуждать по коже. Было даже интересно узнать, что видит сейчас Сквало, нравится ли ему зрелище, но спросить Занзас не смог: изнутри рвались только стоны, которые Сквало буквально выдергивал, работая бедрами, как маятник – вперед-назад, вперед-назад.

Он так и кончил, не прекращая двигаться. Просто впился пальцами в мякоть бедер и нагнулся, пытаясь заглушить собственный стон губами Занзаса. Внутри пульсировало, изливалось почти неощутимое, а в голове шумело как после взрыва динамитной шашки.  
Дождавшись, пока Сквало перестанет трясти, Занзас отпихнул его и по-быстрому отдрочил себе.

– Тебе нужно в душ, – лениво сообщил Сквало, вытягиваясь на своей половине постели. – А лучше в ванну. Иначе завтра сидеть не сможешь.

– Ты откуда знаешь?

– Понятия не имею. Просто знаю. Набрать ванну?

– Я сам.

Пожалуй, это был даже хороший совет. Вспышка удовольствия оказалась слишком короткой, а после нее осталась только тупая неловкость и огнем горящая задница. Запереться в ванной сейчас было лучшим, что можно придумать, и Занзас охотно выбрался из кровати, чувствуя, как размазывается между ног чужая сперма.

Пачка с невостребованными гондонами лопнула под босой ногой, и он, захлопнув дверь, забрался в пустую ванну. Настроил температуру воды, уселся на холодное пока кафельное дно и откинул голову на бортик. Спать хотелось, как всегда после хорошего траха. Только сейчас разум однозначно перебарывал тело, и даже с закрытыми глазами Занзас не мог перестать думать о том, что произошло всего пять минут назад.  
Он позволил себя выебать.  
Человеку, которого собирался застрелить.  
Сукиному сыну, скрывавшему от него гораздо больше, чем можно было вообразить. Даже эти внезапные познания в нетрадиционном сексе вряд ли были озарением или природным даром, а ведь Занзасу никогда в голову не приходило, что не обязательно быть Луссурией, чтобы хотеть мужиков.

Как и не приходило в голову расспросить, как провел Сквало те восемь лет. Почему не ушел, почему постарался сделать вид, что их и не было, и сгладить ту разницу – в опыте и биологическом возрасте, которая казалась Занзасу пропастью в первые дни после разморозки.

Ему насрать тогда было: есть и ладно. А, пожалуй, с тех самых пор и надо было копать причины. Если бы Сквало мог что-то вспомнить. Если его вообще нужно было проверять на верность.

– Мне бы тоже душ не помешал, а ты тут, похоже, надолго. – Занзас вздрогнул, когда Сквало – голый – переступил через бортик и потянулся за висевшей на крючке мочалкой.

Как он разделался с дверной защелкой, перестало волновать, когда взгляд остановился на крепкой, белой, полностью безволосой заднице. Три ровных шрама, два перекрещивающихся, один багровый – свежий. На спине – вообще карта боевых действий, считать можно до вечера, и Занзас отметил, что посчитал бы как-нибудь. Губами.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас влекла задница – он так и не ощупал ее как следует, пока они барахтались в кровати, а теперь ничего не мешало, да и Сквало словно нарочно тянул время, выбирая гели из расставленных на полке пузырьков.

– Второй заход? – хмыкнул он, когда Занзас провел мыльной ладонью по его ягодице.

– Угу. Еще хочу.

Сквало развернулся, сжимая в механической руке какой-то флакон, опустился на колени, по грудь скрывшись под водой, и улыбнулся многообещающе:

– Я тоже.

Занзас согласия не спрашивал, дернул его на себя, и Сквало легко поддался, проскользил коленями по дну: почти невесомый, до неприличия возбужденный. Вжался членом ему в живот и тут же потерся, показывая, что готов хоть прямо сейчас.

Занзасу теперь хотелось по-другому, поэтому, пропустив возмущенный вздох мимо ушей, он развернул Сквало к себе спиной. Перекинул копну волос через плечо, чтобы не мокли, и просунул руку под задницу, нащупывая дырку.

– Блядь, – зашипел Сквало. – А это я просто так взял?

Занзас удивленно отобрал у него флакон: только теперь дошло, что и его Сквало в первый раз мазал какой-то хренью, без которой, наверное, было бы совсем хуево. Что ж, услуга за услугу.

Сквало привстал, вцепившись руками в скользкие бортики, и Занзас замешкался на секунду, а потом щедро выплеснул половину содержимого флакона ему на поясницу. Повел пальцами, размазывая прозрачный гель по бледной коже, обводя выпуклые рубцы. Сквало нетерпеливо дернул плечом.

– Быстрее.

Дрожь прокатилась по телу снова: то ли вода так быстро остыла, то ли Сквало так умело подбирал слова. Занзас притянул его к себе, грудью вмялся в спину – горячую, как ни странно – и вставил. Извозил предварительно член в этой странной жиже, но Сквало все равно замычал недовольно и впился ногтями в его торчащее из-под воды колено.

– Стой.

– Определись ты уже… – Занзас терялся в этой тесноте, чувствуя, что секунда – и он превратится в несущийся под откос поезд, который уже не остановить.

Сквало вдруг заржал хрипло и, повторив самому себе «Будет круто», подался назад. И уже не прекращал елозить бедрами, хотя по тихим стонам и не ясно было, это ему так хорошо или больно, что сил нет терпеть.

Занзас не успевал соображать. Улавливал только обрывками, что зря они затеяли это в ванной – синяки на коленях гарантированы, если еще повезет ничего не сломать. Хотя казалось, что он не сможет перестать трахать Сквало, даже если свернет себе все, что только можно – слишком фееричным был кайф.

Занзас вжимался носом во влажные волосы на затылке – не намокли, пропитались паром и пахли теперь так остро и одуряюще – ментолом, солью, самим Сквало. Он и сам пах Сквало, и, наверное, избавиться от запаха теперь так просто не получится – врезался в память, оседал где-то внутри шестым чувством. Занзас был не против, если так и останется – в конце концов, ему давно уже не было дела до того, кто что думает.

– Ты можешь быстрее?! – прорычал Сквало – устал, руки соскальзывали с бортиков, каждый раз выплескивая воду из ванны на устеленный кафельной плиткой пол.

– Заебал. Мало тебе? – фыркнул Занзас.

Странно, что никто не примчался – короткие, но с каждым разом становившиеся все громче крики Сквало слышали на паре этажей точно, а может, и на улице тоже. И должны были решить, что их дорогой босс, наверное, убивает их дорогого капитана. Но не решили. Или же рассудили, что лучше не лезть.  
Молодцы. Занзас пришил бы любого, кто помешал им сейчас. Без пушек под рукой, просто спалил к чертовой матери. От одной мысли, что все может закончиться не так, как ему хочется, внутри диким зверем просыпался гнев, выливаясь на Сквало – резкими толчками, укусами и щипками, которые Занзас не мог сдерживать, какими-то бредовыми комплиментами-оскорблениями, которые, Занзас надеялся, Сквало пропускал мимо ушей.

Лучше бы пропускал, потому что наутро наверняка оборжет за каждое «охуенный, такой тесный, горячий, сука, ебал бы вечно». Впрочем, даже осознание не мешало Занзасу шептать, прижавшись вплотную к ушной раковине – никак не получалось заткнуть этот внезапный словесный поток.

– Оглушил, бля, – Сквало мотнул башкой, и в лицо сразу полезли разметавшиеся патлы.

Занзас толкнулся сильнее, заставив его почти подпрыгнуть на члене. Вода больше не мешала, с шипением утекала в слив – Сквало умудрился, ногой поддев цепочку, выдернуть пробку. Занзас обхватил его поперек груди и уткнулся носом в плечо – и перестал сдерживаться. Вбивался в податливое и узкое, жарко сжимавшееся тело, не замедляясь до тех пор, пока Сквало с силой не опустил его руку на свой член.

Занзас ухватился, чувствуя, как пульсирует в ладони горячая плоть, и остановился, растерявшись. Неуютно было, непонятно, как подступиться, черт… Сквало подсказал сам: качнул бедрами, толкаясь в кулак, и одновременно стиснулся внутри, так что яйца свело от новой волны удовольствия.

– Ну давай же… – сдавленно пробормотал он, и Занзас задвигал рукой, обводя твердый, толстый, словно для этой руки созданный ствол, надавливая на выпирающую вену.

Удобно. Хорошо. И-де-аль-но. И Сквало нравилось, похоже, потому что больше он не разменивался на слова, только стонал глухо и дрожал, щекоча лицо разметавшейся гривой.

Он кончил, как только Занзас поймал подходящий для обоих ритм. На долю секунды жалко стало, что тупой мусор сдался так быстро. А потом вбросило в оргазм следом – второй, почти сухой и мучительно долгий. Высосало последние силы, заставив опустошенно растянуться на дне ванны, завалив Сквало на себя. Член так и остался в пульсирующем нутре, и ничего не хотелось – ни шевелиться, ни вставать и возвращаться в кровать или куда еще, ни трепаться. Только лежать и слышать, как бешено стучит под ладонью чужое сердце. Звук, приятный почти как выстрел.

– Значит, сразу бы дал? – хмыкнул Занзас, когда нашел в себе силы говорить.

Сквало что-то промычал неразборчиво, а потом перевернулся лениво и ткнулся пересохшими губами в губы. Целоваться с ним тоже было приятно. Даже приятнее, чем стрелять.

8.

Тайное всегда становится явным.  
Когда дело касалось мафии, «всегда» переставало быть абстрактным понятием, обретало сроки, чаще всего крайне малые. Занзас до сих пор удивлялся, как удалось обвести всех вокруг пальца и провернуть план с Гола Моской так, что никто – ни Йемицу с его гиперинтуицией, ни Койот с выработавшимся за долгие годы чутьем – до последнего ни о чем не догадывались. Подлую мысль, что все изначально шло по плану Девятого, он старательно душил. Верить в свои качества стратега нравилось больше, чем осознавать, что старый ублюдок спланировал всю твою жизнь.

Занзас успел уже привыкнуть, что Девятый больше не пытается запихнуть свои руки в его дела. Или, по крайней мере, успешно создает видимость, но и это вполне устраивало.

Однако, проснувшись рядом со Сквало от визга шин по гравию, он сразу понял: вот оно. То, о чем предупреждал Каваллоне. То, что рано или поздно должно было случиться.

Койот в этот раз приехал не один, прихватил с собой Шниттена, и это напрягло Занзаса сильнее всего. К тому, что разговор будет не о погоде и самочувствии, он был готов, но раз уж заявился хранитель Дождя Девятого, значит, Койот сомневался, что справится сам. Шниттен был единственным после Сквало, кому с горем пополам удавалось успокаивать Занзаса в минуты бешенства.  
И он казался меньшим лицемером, чем другие хранители старпера. Хотя, скорее всего, именно что казался.

– Доброе утро, Занзас, – улыбнулся он и вошел в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения. Койот проследовал за ним и остановился посреди гостиной – охотничий пес, вынюхивавший добычу.

– Не рад вас видеть, поэтому выкладывайте, что надо, и валите, – зевнул Занзас.

– Учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, Девятый отказывается от ваших услуг в деле Д’Агостино, – сказал Койот. – Горетти теперь тоже не твоя проблема. Он считает, что сейчас гораздо важнее выяснить, кто организовал покушение, и готов оказать любую помощь…

– Поцелуй его за меня, – хмыкнул Занзас. – В задницу.

– Занзас, – с укором произнес Шниттен.

– Нет, он серьезно считает, что я не могу разобраться со всем без «любой помощи»?

Видимо, получилось сказать это так, что фразу «он беспокоится» Койот проглотил.

– И как идут разборки?

– Не ваше дело.

– В любом случае, теперь ты можешь заниматься поисками подрывника в полную силу, – спокойно повторил Шниттен.

– Он мог передать это по телефону. Знаете, есть такая штука… На кой хрен он прислал вас?

Койот оглядел его с таким отвращением, что Занзас невольно сжал кулаки. Он пока еще был здесь боссом, и ни одному ублюдку не позволялось пялиться на него так в его же собственном доме.

– Значит, просто хотел, чтобы вы тут почесали языками? Так почешите друг с другом на обратной дороге. Удачи.

– Вообще-то мы хотели бы поговорить со Сквало.

Койот произнес это буднично, словно каждую неделю перетирал со Сквало последние новости за партией в канасту. Словно не клал черный камень на весы, когда решался вопрос: разделаться с бунтовщиками или оставить жить.

Занзас знал: рано или поздно разговор перетечет в допрос, и им дело не закончится. Сквало будет молчать до последнего – потому что сказать ему нечего – и тогда в ход пойдут обычные в таких случаях приемы: отрезание пальцев, выжигание глаз и прочие прелести, после которых самые крепкие орешки не выживают, а слабаки раскалываются или сознаются во всех грехах, чтобы спасти хотя бы то, что осталось от шкуры.

Слабаком Сквало не был. Но изувеченный больше обычного капитан Занзасу был не нужен.

– Его нет.

– Нет?

– Ищет подрывника. Ты так удивлен?

– Занзас, – произнес Шниттен с какой-то особенной снисходительностью. Он так всегда обращался к нему в детстве, когда Занзас что-то ломал или снова разбивал кому-то нос, – мы понимаем, что Сквало – твой друг…

– Я обязательно расскажу, что вы заезжали, когда он вернется. А теперь, может, исчезнете? Я еще не завтракал.

Койот направился к выходу молча. Шниттен напоследок улыбнулся так, будто у них был общий секрет. Занзас проводил их до двери, и только дождавшись, когда черный Мерседес отъедет от здания, позволил себе спустить пар.

Статуэтка то ли греческой, то ли египетской богини из черного гипса, которую Маммон приволок с одного из заданий, оставила в стене вмятину, но не разбилась. Отлично, не будет воплей.

Друг, надо же. Занзас пнул богиню, и та отлетела в дальний угол гостиной. Не было у него друзей. Эти бесполезные отбросы, вечно готовые повесить свои проблемы тебе на шею, трепать нервы и ждать, что будешь жопу рвать за них во имя дружбы, ему нахуй не сдались.

– Каваллоне! – Занзас никогда не звонил по этому номеру, вообще набирал только однажды – когда сохранял в памяти телефона – но почему-то вспомнил сразу. – Надо поговорить. Срочно.

***  
– Все наши точки в Вонголе знают. Надеюсь, у тебя есть надежное место.

Каваллоне задумчиво кивнул.

– Рано или поздно на него выйдут тоже.

– Пусть выходят. Мне нужно выиграть время, – сказал Занзас и мельком взглянул на Сквало.

Тот развалился на диване, закинув ногу на ногу, и слушал с нескрываемым любопытством. Занзас боялся поначалу, что он выдаст вчерашнюю ночь – жестом, взглядом, или ляпнет что – но Сквало только скалился как обычно, и хрен поймешь, что творилось у него в башке. Понимать было некогда. Нужно было увезти этого кретина как можно дальше и как можно скорее.

– Мы его выиграем, если будем искать вместе, – улыбнулся Каваллоне. Радовался, как ребенок, когда догнал, что он не считает Сквало предателем. – Только скажи, что делать?

– Я уже сказал. Прячь его, пока я не разгребу это дерьмо.

– За зданием уже могут следить, – подал голос Сквало.

– Я поговорил с Маммоном, он обеспечит прикрытие.

На этот раз пришлось пообещать Маммону вознаграждение за сверхурочную работу. Не то чтобы тот отказывался от задания – попробовал бы только, но так задавал меньше вопросов.

– Тогда пора ехать, – сказал Каваллоне.

– И если придется – ты знаешь, что делать, – закончил Занзас.

– Знаю.

– Дай минуту, – Сквало поднялся на ноги, – хоть попрощаюсь. С боссом.

Каваллоне понимающе хмыкнул и вышел за дверь.

– Ну, чего тебе? – раздраженно спросил Занзас – время утекало, как вода в клепсидре, а этот придурок стоял тут и лыбился.

– Что, даже не поцелуешь на прощанье?

В первую секунду показалось, что он ослышался. Во вторую накрыло осознанием – может получиться по-всякому. Сквало найдут и убьют раньше, чем что-то укажет на его невиновность. Или выяснится, что он все-таки был заодно с Горетти, и тогда Занзас убьет его сам, несмотря ни на что. Или Сквало вспомнит все там, где спрячет его Каваллоне, и прискачет сюда, чтобы убить его – или напротив, не то что убивать, видеть не захочет больше.  
В любом случае, ясно было только одно: когда – если – они увидятся снова, как раньше уже не получится. Не получится даже как сейчас, и эта дурацкая последняя минута неожиданно обрела ценность.

– Шучу, – хмыкнул Сквало, когда Занзас решительно шагнул к нему. – Надеюсь, потом ты все-таки расскажешь, что за…

– Замолкни.

Занзас в последний момент осадил себя – еще не начал целовать, а уже волной хлынуло вниз живота возбуждение: если так всегда теперь будет, херово. Поэтому, помешкав немного, прижался губами к виску – на секунду, не больше, но успел уловить два быстрых удара под бледной кожей.  
Живой. Пока.

– Не вздумай реветь, – Сквало схватил его за ворот кителя, заставил смотреть в глаза, – я вернусь.

– Катись уже, мусор.

***  
Все прошло как по маслу. Иллюзия Дино Каваллоне уехала спустя час после аудиенции с боссом Варии. А незадолго до этого штаб покинула пара бойцов, получивших долгожданный отпуск.

– Будут еще указания, босс? – Маммон явно находился в хорошем расположении духа. Выглядел он как обычно, но что-то такое чувствовалось – в голосе и легкой усмешке. Похоже, в уме он уже прикидывал, на какой из счетов поместить свалившееся вдруг вознаграждение.

– Да, – Занзас бросил ему связку ключей. Корявый краешек морской звезды напоследок оцарапал ладонь. – Узнай, чье это.

Маммон задумчиво оглядел брелок, огладил маленькими пальцами каждый ключ, а затем убрал связку в карман.

– Я выясню.

Занзас слабо представлял себе, как можно вычислить обладателя такой ничем не выдающейся мелочи, но некоторым тайнам лучше было оставаться тайнами. Поэтому, когда Маммон ушел, он, подождав немного, поднялся в спальню Сквало.

Бардак там напоминал о вчерашнем вечере, разметанная кровать – о ночи. О втором думать не хотелось – моментально вспыхивало тупое, животное какое-то желание, о первом – приходилось, поэтому Занзас принялся выискивать в раскиданном на полу барахле то, что могло сыграть против Сквало. Превратив в пепел стопку чеков, он зашел в ванную сполоснуть руки и уставился в зеркало. Ожидал увидеть там что-то бледное, осунувшееся и злое, но увидел просто себя. Разве что растрепанного сильнее обычного – с утра даже причесаться времени не было.

На расческе были волосы Сквало. Его подготовленная в стирку одежда в тазу под раковиной. Его запах – везде, Занзас пропитался им за одну ночь, как и ожидал. Крыша съезжала безжалостно и неотвратимо. Ему нужен был Сквало. Здесь.

Дверь в комнату Луссурии была приоткрыта, сам он сидел за столом, увлеченно возя пальцем по тачпаду ноутбука. И испуганно захлопнул крышку, услышав шаги за спиной. Занзасу плевать было, что он там изучал – пидорскую порнуху или кулинарный форум. Куда важнее оказалось то, что гипса на его руках уже не было, функционировали они, похоже, прекрасно, и, судя по тому, что обе лежали на столе, а не в штанах, это все-таки был форум.

– Езжай в морг. Достань два трупа.

– Ч-чего? – спрятанные за очками глаза Луссурии сейчас, должно быть, смешно округлились, судя по тому, как поползли на лоб аккуратно выщипанные брови.

Занзас знал, к кому обращаться с этой просьбой. А вот вплести в план и Сквало пришло в голову только что, но с этой ремаркой идея стала только лучше.

– Два трупа. Один похожий на меня, второй на Сквало. И жди, я скажу, что с ними делать позже.

– Что вы задумали, босс? – осторожно поинтересовался Луссурия.

– Ты еще тут?

Сдуло его за секунду – видимо, не хотел рисковать заработать новые переломы. Занзас спустился в кабинет, повертел в руках тонкую пластину телефона, а затем набрал Бельфегора.

– Джино с тобой?

– Босс, а почему заниматься новичком должен я?..

– Захлопнись, – перебил Занзас. – Веди его ко мне.

Мальчишка больше не выглядел бесстрашным, напротив, жался к двери, как самый обычный перепуганный подросток – что Бельфегор умел хорошо, так это вселять в людей ужас.

– Как этот хрен собирался отдавать тебе деньги? – решил обойтись без прелюдий Занзас. – Вы должны были где-то встретиться?

– Д-да, синьор… Он назвал место и сказал приезжать туда, когда дело будет сделано.

– Хорошо. Вы встретитесь.

– Но… – Джино оцепенело уставился на него, – чтобы он приехал, я должен…

– Готовь, что тебе там надо, и жди Луссурию. Ты оглох?

Джино как ураганом смело. Занзас выгреб из ящика ключи от машины и пошел в гараж. Нужно было заехать еще в одно место, прежде чем умереть.

9.

Как Занзас и ожидал, квартиру Горетти в Альбергерии уже перевернули вверх дном и, судя по всему, не единожды. По крайней мере, каждую находящуюся в помещении вещь явно передвигали с места на место, и прикинуть, как выглядела обстановка, пока хозяин был еще жив, уже не представлялось возможным.

Но это были мелочи – Занзас и не надеялся найти что-то ценное в шмотках Горетти: будь там прямые улики, на тонких намеках Койот бы не остановился. И скорее всего, позволил бы ему пришить Сквало собственноручно, да еще и снял бы действо на камеру, для потомков.

Перешагнув через кучу грубо выпотрошенных диванных подушек, Занзас подошел к окну. Когда-то давно, когда ему было плевать на все, кроме мести, Сквало хвастался, что научился прятать устройства для слежки так, что никому и в голову не придет их искать. Говорил даже, что именно благодаря этому умению узнал, что он жив, гораздо раньше, чем Девятый сам соизволил рассказать.

– Скрывать лучше всего на виду, – смеялся он. – Эти тупые отбросы даже не догадываются…

Занзас сомневался, что Сквало рискнул бы устроить прослушку вонгольского особняка, но в памяти тот разговор отложился, хотя и слушал вполуха, представляя, как красиво будут стекать мозги Девятого по стенке.

Крошечный жучок необычной конструкции действительно находился на приметном месте – в горшке с фиттонией, прямо среди усыпанных белыми прожилками листьев. Сливался с ними, как хамелеон, и Горетти наверняка сотню раз проходил мимо, поливая растения, и не заметил.

Ничего не нашли и ищейки Девятого, и Занзас засмеялся в голос – маленькие победы всегда радовали, хотя крупные были бы слаще.

Он только успел сунуть устройство в карман, когда замок на двери, которой он точно закручивал, заскрипел, проворачиваясь. Беретта уютно легла в ладонь, и Занзас приготовился вышибить мозги незваному гостю – позволять, чтобы кто-то узнал о его появлении здесь, он не собирался.

Дверь бесшумно открылась, палец на спусковом крючке дрогнул. В прихожую, дыша шумно, как загнанная лошадь, ввалился Савада.

– Занзас! – сдавленно выпалил он и попятился, врезавшись в грудь вошедшего следом Гокудеры.

– Ты тут какого дьявола забыл, мусор? – Занзас даже не разозлился – от удивления. И не сразу понял, что подразумевает под «тут» – квартиру Горетти или вообще Италию.

– Эй, как ты посмел?..

– Не надо, Гокудера, – Савада смелел на глазах. Занзас даже допускал мысль, что тот с какого-то рожна считает его своим союзником – Антерсельва не отпускала, что ли. Так или иначе, делал он это зря – Занзас не стрелял только потому, что для начала хотел потешить любопытство. – Мы у Дино-сана в гостях. С тех пор, как вернулись. И… его сейчас нет в городе.

– Поэтому вы играете в сыщиков?

– Ну, – покраснев гуще обычно, пробормотал Савада. – Вообще-то мы сказали, что пошли на экскурсию в церковь Святого Иоанна.

– Десятый считает, что с этим Горетти что-то было нечисто, – деловито пояснил Гокудера.

Занзас, не выдержав, заржал. Похоже, тупые школьнички свято верили, что они единственные, у кого вся эта история вызывает подозрения.

– Ты не один такой, Савада, – бросил он. – Прости, что обломал.

– Ты тоже думаешь?..

– Все думают. И пока вы прохлаждаетесь у Каваллоне, его заказчика ищут по всей Европе.

– Нет, я не об этом, – Савада замер, заметив, очевидно, хаос, в который превратилось логово Горетти. – Это ты?..

– Если не об этом – тогда о чем?

За прожитые годы одно Занзас усвоил точно – гиперинтуиции Вонголы нужно доверять.

– Мне все кажется странным, – Савада тряхнул лохматой башкой и поморщился, как будто его внезапно накрыл приступ сильнейшей мигрени. – Мы были там вдвоем, найти Горетти мог любой из нас.

– Страдаешь, что не пришил его сам? – усмехнулся Занзас. – Ну прости.

– Да нет же! Просто… я никак не могу понять. Что-то вертится. Важное.

– Хочешь сказать, Девятый послал нас туда намеренно? Сам все устроил?

В такую версию верилось. Даже слишком легко.

– Нет! Он ни при чем. Я сам не понимаю…

– Тогда удачи разобраться.

У Занзаса были свои важные дела. Например, прослушать то, что успел собрать Сквало – было куда вероятнее, что разгадка этой волнующей истории кроется в записи на крохотном носителе, а не в дурацких «чувствах» Савады.

– Ты уходишь? – тот встрепенулся – неужели всерьез рассчитывал, что он присоединится к игре в детективов-любителей?

– Я не твоя нянька, Савада, – сказал Занзас и погромче хлопнул дверью: если люди Вонголы все еще патрулировали окрестности, наследничку придется долго и нудно объяснять Девятому, что он делал в квартире Горетти и кто научил его проникновению со взломом.

Сквало уже ждал его. С первого взгляда Занзас повелся, вздрогнул даже, увидев, как он размашисто вышагивает по тротуару. Подъехав ближе, понял, что, несмотря на полную идентичность образа, кое в чем Маммон все же ошибся. Этот Сквало словно чувствовал себя неуютно в своем теле: руки прятал в карманы, волосы заправлял за уши, напряженно сжимал губы, отчего выглядел чересчур сосредоточенным для обычной прогулки.

– Садись, – приказал Занзас, притормозив рядом с ним и открыв пассажирскую дверь.

– А мне обязательно было?.. – нервно поинтересовался Маммон, забравшись в машину и тут же принявшись изучать себя в зеркале заднего вида.

– Обязательно.

Занзас предпочел бы все сделать молча. И, желательно, не глядя на эту копию вообще. В конце концов, даже если Маммон и не повторил каждый шрам на теле Сквало – Занзас запомнил их наизусть и мог бы оценить подделку – то снаружи результат был внушительным. Голос, мимика, жесты – слишком знакомые, слишком близко – как напоминание о том, насколько далеко сейчас настоящий Сквало.  
И хорошо.

– Кстати, по поводу этого, – Маммон вытащил из кармана ключи и положил на приборную панель. – Принадлежат некоему Федерико Манчини, и, похоже, он уже сделал дубликат, судя по тому, как спокойно проникает на свою виллу.

– Что за хрен? – Занзас постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал как можно равнодушнее.

– Бывший одноклассник капитана. Художник, не слишком востребованный. К мафии отношения не имеет. Если копать по верхам. Что с ним делать, босс?

– Отправить ключи почтой. Позже.

Занзас все-таки вздохнул и тут же почувствовал на себе острый взгляд. Черт, да как же отделаться от мысли, что это не настоящий Сквало?

Он врубил переговорник и настроил связь с Луссурией.

– Готов?

– Все на месте, босс, – проворковал тот. – Пришлось потрудиться, чтобы отыскать человека, похожего на вас, но результат вам понравится. У него даже шрамы почти на тех же местах.

Занзас сомневался, что после взрыва на обгоревшем теле останутся хоть какие-то следы шрамов, но усердие, с которым Луссурия работал, льстило.

– А вот со Сквало пришлось сложнее. За такой короткий срок удалось найти только одного трансгендера. Это ведь ничего?

– Похуй. Пацан на позиции?

– Да, босс.

– Отлично.

– Босс, а вы уверены, что надо разыгрывать именно этот сценарий? – подал голос Маммон, и Занзас снова вздрогнул. Обычно было несложно абстрагироваться от его иллюзий, а тут не получалось никак. – Все-таки ваша репутация…

Занзас усмехнулся. Если бы он думал о репутации, то еще восемь лет назад, как приличный человек, сделал бы вид, что не читал чужие личные записи.  
Не поднимал бы руку на того, кого считали его отцом.  
Не воевал бы с малолетками.

Но ему было плевать, кто и что подумает. Впрочем, даже старика наверняка удар не хватит, когда узнает, где, как и с кем погиб его последний сын. Если поверит, конечно.

Почему-то сейчас казалось предельно ясным – Тимотео давно уверился, что все будет так. Если не уже есть. Иначе бы не устраивал ритуальных плясок вокруг верности Сквало ему.

***  
– Он не придет, – в десятый раз повторил Джино. – Ты просчитался.

Грамотно реализованный план и ощущение собственной значимости прибавило ему храбрости, и Занзасу снова хотелось выбить ее, съездив пацану по зубам. Вместо этого он третий день торчал в машине, наблюдая за входом в отель на окраине Монреале.

Где-то внутри Джино просаживал деньги в баре, дожидаясь своего заказчика.

Где-то за много миль отсюда Вонгола хоронила Занзаса – теперь уже бывшего босса Варии.

Здесь же нещадно пекло солнце, и благодаря постоянно работавшему кондиционеру в машине грозила образоваться вторая Антерсельва. Занзас устал ждать. Но верить, что ошибся, не хотелось.

Возле отеля притормозила черная Ауди, ничем не выделявшаяся среди машин, припаркованных на стоянке. Увидев, кто из нее вышел, Занзас напрягся, не зная, что испытывает больше – удовлетворение или удивление.

Рыжая грива Д’Агостино выгорела, превратившись почти в пшеничную, половину лица прятали массивные солнечные очки, но Занзас все равно его узнал – по уродливому загару, который стал еще темнее. По росту, выправке и небольшому чемодану в руках.

Слабо верилось, что Д’Агостино просто проезжал мимо, без почетного эскорта из мелких шавок, и случайно решил выпить пару рюмок текилы в местном баре. По-хорошему, Д’Агостино вообще сейчас должен был лить слезы на его похоронах. Сукин сын.

– Он? – Занзас снова включил рацию, убедившись, что Д’Агостино уже попал в поле видимости Джино.

– Он, – ответил тот. – Что делать дальше?

– Тянуть время, – усмехнулся Занзас и перевел связь на другой канал. – Наш клиент внутри. У вас десять минут.

– Есть, босс, – хором голосов отозвался прибор.

***  
У Д’Агостино был слишком низкий болевой порог и слабые нервы. Выбалтывать все, что надо и не надо, он начал, стоило только помахать пушкой у него перед лицом. Занзас даже испытал разочарование – долгие пытки были, пожалуй, самым веселым развлечением в этой богом забытой дыре.

– Феста выставил такое условие, синьор, – лепетал Д’Агостино, то и дело моргая мокрыми глазами. – Ваша смерть – с моей стороны, согласие на объединение семей – с его. Нет, нет, не стреляйте, пожалуйста…

Занзас не выстрелил. Просто съездил прикладом по слишком выделявшимся на кирпично-рыжем лице зубам и отошел в сторону. Чем дольше нелепый допрос продолжался, тем больше все бесило. Занзас никак не мог уловить, что за выгоду видел Феста в его смерти. Однако зачем-то же хитрожопому ублюдку это понадобилось…

– Что делать с ним, босс? – спросил Леви, увидев, что он собирается уйти.

– Сам придумай.

В коттедже не убирались, казалось, со времен правления Августа. Пыль плотным, ровным слоем лежала на полу, мебели, а спрятанные в мини-баре стаканы и вовсе были наполнены ей до краев, как оригинальным коктейлем.

– Есть место, – шептал сухими губами Сквало, потому что говорить громко после свидания с акулой не мог долго. – Маммон знает. Там никто не станет искать сразу, у тебя будет месяц или больше. Уезжай.

Занзас тогда не сразу понял, почему Сквало так отчаянно старается выпроводить его из палаты в первую же встречу. Не рад, что ли? Потом дошло – сам же забыл передать ему слова Девятого.

А вот про коттедж в Коллезано не забыл. Предусмотрительность была еще одним полезным качеством Сквало. Хотя врезать ему все равно хотелось – из всех затерянных в жопе мира халуп не мог выбрать более пригодную для жизни?

Большое резное кресло Занзас приказал выдраить до блеска, как только переступил порог вероятно предназначавшегося ему кабинета, поэтому сейчас, не раздумывая, рухнул в него и включил портативный диктофон. Единственную запись в нем, очищенную от лишней болтовни, он неоднократно слушал на повторе, как любимую песню. И каждый раз наслаждался ей по новой.

– Да готов я, готов, – раздраженно бормотал Горетти. – Только есть еще кое-что…

Помехи, звон посуды, беспокойные шаги.

– Патлатый ублюдок из Варии. Слишком часто стал попадаться на глаза. По-моему, он что-то вынюхивает. – Тишина, тяжелое дыхание. – Не верю я в такие совпадения! – Тишина, едва различимый голос собеседника Горетти в телефонной трубке. – Ну, раз ты спокоен. Но я бы все же перестраховался.

Стук, похожий на то, что Горетти нервно стряхивает пепел с сигареты. Прямо в горшок с фиттонией.

– Я переиграю Сквало? Ты точно уверен? – голос уже более спокойный, бодрый даже.

Занзас выключил запись: дальше слушать было неинтересно. Интересно было только, с кем именно ежедневно общался Горетти, но односторонняя беседа не давала ответов. У пленки была другая ценность – Сквало не кинувшая его мразь, Сквало с ним. Сквало – его.

Телефон завибрировал на столе, разгоняя в стороны клочья пыли. Занзас брезгливо подцепил его двумя пальцами и откинул крышку.

– Босс, мы нашли девчонку, – сказал Маммон.

Занзас зевнул: без разговора с Селестой теперь можно было обойтись, но отказываться от повода выбраться из этого склепа он не собирался.

– Еду.

***  
Ветер гонял по пустырю обрывки газет и черные хлопушки пепла: по ночам местные бродяги жгли все, что под руку попадется, чтобы согреться. Днем здесь было тихо, как в мавзолее Галлы Плацидии – только вой сквозняка, гуляющего среди полуразрушенных не то амбаров, не то гаражей. Если же прийти ночью, можно услышать совсем другие звуки – крики, плач, мольбы о пощаде. Члены мафиозных семей были далеко не оригинальны в выборе мест для разборок с зарвавшимся отребьем.

Развалюшку, в которой держали Селесту, Занзас узнал сразу – по едва уловимому ощущению присутствия иллюзий. Маммон старался – никто посторонний не вломится и не помешает вести допрос. Бельфегор старался тоже – стоявшая посреди помещения девка напоминала бабочку, попавшую на ужин к пауку-птицееду: хитросплетения прозрачных нитей не давали ей даже дышать, не то что двигаться. Хотя видно было, что поначалу она пробовала сбежать – по кровящим надрезам на щеках и выпирающей из корсажа груди.

– Нет, – увидев пистолет в его руке, девка дернулась – и порвала щеку леской снова. – Нет, не надо.

– Заткнись. Я еще даже не начал.

– Босс, она, похоже, сейчас сознается в чем угодно, – деликатно сообщил Маммон.

– Смотря как спрашивать, – хмыкнул Занзас и покрутил пистолетом перед лицом «жертвы». – Знаешь, что это?

Кивать было травмоопасно, поэтому Селеста просто согласно прикрыла глаза.

– Скажешь правду – вечером будешь загорать на пляже в Майами. Соврешь – хоронить будут в закрытом гробу.

– Я ничего не знаю…

Занзас ненавидел плачущих женщин. Мог бы – отвесил бы дуре оплеуху, но не хотелось самому порезаться о леску.

– Будешь реветь – пристрелю нахуй. – Селеста вздохнула глубоко и рвано. И успокоилась. – Так-то лучше. Имя Горетти тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

– Он приходил ко мне, синьор. Около трех месяцев.

– Он рассказывал про свою работу?

Ясно было, что рассказывал – в сраном борделе шлюхи порой знали о клиентах больше, чем его личные шпионы, поэтому Занзас спросил, просто чтобы проверить – начнет ли девка врать сходу. Та помолчала, жалобно на него глядя, а потом снова вздохнула и заявила уверенно:

– Да. Он был членом Вонголы.

– Молодец. Жить хочешь.

Девка скривила губы в нервной какой-то улыбке и вдруг затараторила безудержно:

– Он мне мало что рассказывал, синьор. Вначале – вообще ничего, а потом стал убеждать, что может меня вытащить. Из дыры. Что у него скоро будут деньги, и мы свалим, куда-нибудь в Штаты.

– Влюбился, что ли?

– Н-не знаю, возможно… Но мне так хотелось уехать, еще и потому, что девочки говорили – ничего не выйдет, таким, как мы, высоко не взлететь. С Гильермо я бы доказала им…

– Но он тебя кинул. Дальше. Почему ты прячешься?

– Он сказал, что свяжется со мной, когда уладит одно дело. И пропал, надолго. А потом я увидела этих людей в его квартире. Они искали что-то. Я испугалась, что они придут за мной. Я ведь знаю, как это бывает, синьор, – голос Селесты дрожал.

Занзас просунул пистолет между туго натянутых нитей, прижал дулом к подбородку девки.

– Почему ты испугалась?

– Он же обокрал мафию. Если бы решили, что эти бумаги у меня…

– Бумаги? – Занзас нахмурился.

– Да. Он говорил про какие-то бумаги, которые нужно передать, и про то, что никто ему не помешает. Но он пил все время, нес чушь… Я не придавала значения…

– Дай угадаю. Про неуязвимость?

У Селесты задергались веки. Занзасу казалось, он слышит, как колотится, норовя пробить грудную клетку, ее сердце. Так же полубезумно работал движок у зайца, однажды выбежавшего из каштанового леса рядом с гостевой виллой Девятого, когда Занзасу было одиннадцать.  
Он просто хотел вынести тупую зверюгу за забор, чтобы не подрали сторожевые церберы, но та сдохла от страха у него на руках. Страх всегда был более весомым аргументом, чем уговоры и деньги.

– Откуда вы?.. Это он сказал, да? Тот синьор?..

– Белобрысый и патлатый? – Занзас хмыкнул: последние вопросы отпали.

– Он обещал, что не тронет, если я просто расскажу все как есть.

– Он не тронет, – Занзас повернулся к двери. – Бел!

Бельфегор протиснулся в сарай, держа наготове веер ножей. Маммон отлип от стены, на которой все время успешно изображал трещину.

– Освободи даму, – сказал Занзас.

– Но…

– И проводите ее в аэропорт.

Белесая паутина безжизненно осела на пол, следом за ней на колени упала и девка.

– Спасибо вам! Спасибо! Спасибо! – запричитала она.

Занзас брезгливо посмотрел на нее в последний раз и зашагал к машине. Нужно было вернуться в укрытие, прежде чем чья-нибудь особо смышленая шестерка его засекла.

***  
Телефон зазвонил, когда Занзас упивался желанием наведаться к Девятому с железными доказательствами и мыслью, как приятно будет увидеть рожу разозлившегося Койота, когда тот поймет, что несостоявшийся наследник все же вышел сухим из воды. В пользу того, что сделать это нужно немедленно, говорило все – особенно то, что без Сквало время встало на месте. Одна поездка, одна неприятная беседа – и можно будет вернуть того из ссылки. И вдвоем замочить Фесту.

– Босс, что-то не так! – пробормотал Маммон.

Занзас не понял, что могло пойти не так в примитивной миссии «посадить перепуганную шлюху на ближайший самолет до Флориды». Но внутри кольнуло неприятно – и даже вопросов задавать не пришлось.

– Мой человек, следивший за Вонголой, говорит, что совершено нападение. Прямо во время траурного приема. Мы возвращаемся, босс, возможно, скоро будет больше информации.

Занзас с минуту гипнотизировал замолчавшую трубку, а потом расхохотался. Ну надо же, даже оплакать его как следует старику не дали, вот незадача.

А спустя час стало не до смеха.

Связь с Вонголой пропала, как уже было однажды – и не было одновременно. В перерождение Бьякурана Джессо верилось слабо, но факт нападения оставался фактом. Нужно было принимать решение, но Занзас медлил – соваться в пекло, не имея никаких сведений ни о противнике, ни о шансах на победу было не в стиле Варии. Не в его стиле.

– Босс, вас все еще считают мертвым, – напомнил Маммон.

– Я в курсе.

– Это хороший способ поймать их на эффекте неожиданности.

Никто не сомневался, что он объединится с Девятым. Когда дело касалось Вонголы, он, похоже, становился предельно предсказуемым даже в глазах собственных подчиненных. Может, оно было и неплохо, но только в этот раз дело было вовсе не в Вонголе. Чужая война ломала его идеально выстроенный план. Уже за это ублюдков, имевших неосторожность выбрать для нападения такое неудачное время, следовало отправить к праотцам. Впрочем, с этим старик мог справиться и сам.

– Подождем, – сказал Занзас.

10.

Горло першило от дыма: марево в кабинете стояло такое, будто тут одновременно давала представление сразу дюжина фокусников.  
Занзас курил редко. До Колыбели баловался по-подростковому, считая, что с сигаретой в зубах выглядит старше и увереннее, а после этот способ самоутверждения перестал быть действенным.

Никак не хотел стираться из памяти момент, когда он впервые после разморозки взял в руки пистолеты. Пальцы не слушались, тряслись, как у запойного алкоголика, то и дело соскальзывая со спускового крючка. В конце концов, Занзас выронил пистолет, так и не сумев сделать ни одного выстрела, и приготовился сжечь к чертям тир – толку от него теперь не было.

Сквало появился на пороге, когда половина мишеней превратилась в обугленные куски дерева. Смотрел испуганно – то ли за него волновался, то ли всерьез считал, что Занзас и в него сейчас зарядит пламенем.  
Злость не угасала, разливалась сетью шрамов по телу, била острой болью в виски. Тогда Сквало подошел – осторожно, словно по тонкому льду. Перехватил запястье свободной руки и пробормотал:

– Ну, успокойся, босс.

Как они оказались на улице, Занзас не запомнил. Картинкой перед глазами висело только то, как Сквало пихал ему в рот прикуренную сигарету, и с каждым глотком едкого дыма злость стихала. Сквало присасывался к ней тоже, а в перерывах между затяжками обещал, что все будет лучше прежнего, надо потерпеть только, освоиться.  
С терпением у Занзаса всегда было плохо, но когда он снес наконец центр мишени первым же выстрелом, понял, что Сквало можно верить. Как раньше. Как всегда.

Он курил впервые с тех пор. Хьюмидор кубинских сигар, подаренных благодарным клиентом, дожидался своего часа в сейфе, и Занзас по инерции прихватил его из резиденции. Теперь он одну за другой поджигал сигары от ладони, делал пару затяжек и тушил в стеклянной пепельнице.

Военное положение утомляло. Еще больше утомляла неизвестность и невозможность открыто заявить о том, что он по-прежнему в игре, целый и невредимый. В то, что кому-то под силу взять Вонголу блицкригом, верилось с трудом, хотя чем черт не шутит. Месяц назад, если бы кто-то заявил, что обычная шваль может выстоять в бою против его офицеров, Занзас бы поржал.  
Но жизнь показывала, что бывает всякое.

Он взял в руки другую коробку, которой повезло больше, чем хьюмидору – ее час настал раньше. Синяя пуля на бархатной подкладке казалась красивой безделушкой, дорогим украшением. Занзас помнил ее мощь, но все еще сомневался, что хочет испробовать ее на себе.

И все же кто-то прямо сейчас пытался замочить старика, и ему могло повезти. Занзас поднес пулю поближе к лицу – в дыму было плохо видно. Похоже, выбора не оставалось – правом разделаться с Девятым он не собирался делиться ни с кем.

Приоткрытое окно, через которое в безветренную ночь воздух отказывался проникать в комнату, скрипнуло. Занзас машинально схватился за пистолет – черт, и патроны-то в нем сейчас обычные – но тут же выдохнул. Вряд ли кто-то сумел бы пробраться в здание, преодолев кордон из бойцов, который он выставил по периметру. Да и кто вообще мог знать, что он сейчас здесь, а не в гробу с фамильным гербом на крышке?

– Огородился, как гребаная принцесса! – на подоконнике показались ноги Сквало, а через секунду сам он спрыгнул на пол и выпрямился. – Я тебе что, Ромео?

– На Вонголу напали, и у нас еще нет информации о том, что там происходит, поэтому я приказал всем быть в полной боевой готовности, – по привычке ввел в курс дела Занзас и только потом понял. – Ты какого хера тут делаешь?

– Ты ее таки достал! – словно ничего не слыша, Сквало уставился на пулю, которую он все еще держал в руке. – Босс…

– Что, мозги утряслись?

– Вспомнил, – буркнул Сквало. – Когда услышал по радио, что тебя, кретина, хоронят! А у Мустанга хорошая охрана. Пробивался полчаса…

– Мог бы не спешить.

– Только не говори, что не соскучился, – осклабился Сквало и уселся прямо на стол. – Так что в Вонголе?

Занзас стоял и глупо пялился на него. Знал, что почувствовал бы иллюзию, но никак не мог до конца поверить, что Сквало и правда здесь. Слишком он был… непривычно-привычным. Похожим на себя старого – до глупых склок, Антерсельвы и амнезии.  
Сразу примчавшимся в это чертово место, на которое даже люди Вонголы не вышли до сих пор.  
Но из-за нового было неловко.

– Вечером пришло сообщение о нападении, и связь пропала. Похоже, бой еще идет.

– Послал кого-то на разведку?

– Леви.

– И никаких новостей? – Занзас покачал головой.

– Что ты знаешь о Горетти? – Казалось почему-то, что именно это может быть куда важнее того, что выяснит Леви. Прямо сейчас.

– Ты серьезно думал, что я спелся с этим дерьмом? – фыркнул Сквало, не отводя глаз от «Берсеркера».

– Если бы думал, тебя бы уже черви жрали.

– Я следил за ним, – Сквало быстро просек, что время для разборок не лучшее. – Случайно услышал, как он хвалится направо и налево, что скоро будет богатым и неубиваемым. Насчет богатства – черт с ним, а со вторым стало любопытно – брешет или правда что-то нарыл.

– И?

– И я уже почти поверил, что он просто псих, а потом он что-то спер у Вонголы.

Самые сложные на первый взгляд задачи всегда имели простые решения. И Занзасу даже спрашивать не надо было, зачем Сквало очертя голову помчался в Антерсельву – так же, как когда-то в Японию, вдогонку за учеником Йемицу. Некоторые вещи понимались без слов.

– Он не раскололся, кто заказчик? Пока вы дрались…

– Он сам не понимал, какой козырь у него в руках, – усмехнулся Сквало. – Все трепал о бумагах, которые должен передать, а эта штука – просто чтобы было легче. Тупое отродье… Так что с Вонголой? Будем сидеть и ждать?

Решимость в его глазах была сродни той, что убила последние сомнения десять лет назад. И срок годности у ее убеждающего эффекта, похоже, отсутствовал.

Занзас больше не раздумывал. Приставил дуло к виску и выстрелил, прежде чем Сквало успел понять, что происходит, и пересрать. После взрыва внутри черепной коробки мир погряз в черноте, и на долю секунды показалось, что все – он облажался, доверился ублюдку Верде и в итоге так нелепо наложил на себя руки. Но это прошло, как только очертания окружающих предметов снова стали собираться воедино, обретать четкость под действием заполняющей сознание и тело силы.

– Пошли надерем зад ублюдкам, – Занзас рывком поднялся на ноги.

– Как в старые времена! – хмыкнул явно не испугавшийся Сквало и, соскользнув со стола, выбежал из кабинета. Его крик эхом разнесся по дому. – Луссурия! Бел! Маммон! Тащите сюда свои задницы, мы идем на Вонголу!

***  
О том, что резиденция Вонголы иссечена множеством тайных проходов, он узнал еще лет в девять, когда случайно обнаружил один из них, прячась от старших братьев. Отыскать другие не составило труда, и Занзас часто пользовался ими, когда хотел побыть в одиночестве, точно зная, что никто его не отыщет. Хотя наверняка их было гораздо больше, и половину замаскировали так, что сам Девятый вряд ли вспомнил бы, где находятся рычаги, открывающие потайные двери.

Тем тоннелем, вход в который располагался под полом летней террасы, они воспользовались, когда шли штурмовать Вонголу в первый раз – охраны там было немного и вывести ее из строя оказалось до неприличия просто. Сквало по старой памяти направился туда, но Занзас вовремя ухватил его за плечо, вынудив остановиться.

– Нет, – пробормотал он, замерев на секунду – за время в дороге так и не удалось привыкнуть к синему огню, перекатывающемуся по венам.

– Хочешь через парадный вход? – В глазах у Сквало зажегся шальной блеск – знакомый и мигом зародивший совсем неуместные чувства.

– Хочу выяснить, с кем имеем дело, – ответил Занзас. – Маммон, попробуй найти Леви.

– Есть, босс.

Его не было минут десять, за которые Сквало вытоптал всю траву перед высоким кованым забором, следя за вспышками, то и дело мерцавшими в разных частях резиденции, а Занзас с горем пополам научился контролировать дыхание, будто подгоняемое плещущейся внутри мощью.

– Пошли уже, босс? – нетерпеливо спросил Сквало.

– Уймись. Успеем.

Темное облако ближайшего квадратного куста зашевелилось, и Маммон выметнулся из него, на ходу стряхивая прицепившиеся к одежде листья.

– Леви у заднего входа, часть его людей на крыше, но те, кому удалось проникнуть внутрь, не вернулись. И не передали никаких сведений. Ясно только, что бой еще идет.

– Этот урод торчит здесь полночи и ничего не выяснил?! – вспыхнул Сквало. – Да я его!..

– Тише, Ску, если нас услышат, не удастся взять их внезапностью, – пробормотал Луссурия.

– Идем, – принял решение Занзас.

Чугунные решетки забора согнулись в руках, как пластилин, и он протиснулся в щель. Впереди была только Вонгола. И кто-то дерзкий, не знающий еще, что не доживет до ближайшего рассвета.

От цифрового замка на парадной двери, код которого менялся каждую неделю, остались выдернутые едва ли не с корнем провода, а в первом же коридоре навстречу выскочила группа вооруженных молодчиков. Сквало сбил бомбами засвистевшие пули и с воплем ринулся вперед, но Занзас успел удержать его.

– Что? – недовольно рявкнул тот.

– Не лезь, мусор.

Занзас намеренно давал нападавшим время перезарядить оружие – не терпелось проверить «Берсеркер» в деле. В воздухе снова зажужжали свинцовые мухи, и на мгновение тело прошило нестерпимой, рвущей внутренности болью. Может быть, Верде наебал, и сейчас кровь хлынет из него, как вино – из лопнувшего бочонка. Занзас опустил глаза, рассчитывая увидеть тугие бордовые струи, но на пол беспомощно посыпались пули – кожа будто выталкивала их сама, вздуваясь и пульсируя под продырявленной одеждой.

– Он как босс! – удивленно выпалил один из стрелявших, и все как по команде попятились назад.

Добраться им не удалось даже до ближайшего поворота: уперлись спинами в выросшую посреди коридора стену, и Бельфегор со Сквало выкосили их за считанные секунды. Занзас пришел в себя, только когда дюжина трупов ковром устелила проход.

– Слышал? У них есть босс, – сказал Сквало, глядя на него с восторгом даже большим, чем тот, что вызывало пламя.

– Недолго ему быть, – парировал Занзас.

Думать, кому не повезло оказаться этим самым боссом, мешали крики, выстрелы, то и дело выскакивающие из-за углов люди с пушками. Время как будто повернуло вспять, и в глазах рябило знакомое – кровавые потеки на стенах, ужас на лицах тех, кому жить осталось секунды, движение, сметающее все на пути к цели. Только теперь он шел не завоевывать Вонголу, а отстаивать. Смешная штука жизнь.

– Они в подвале, босс, – доложил Маммон, когда неудачник, которого Занзас поджарил пламенем, прекратил орать. – Я чувствую.

– Разберитесь здесь.

Занзасу все еще казалось странным, что кто-то пробрался так далеко, и старик с хранителями не сумели дать отпор, но об этом тоже не получалось думать. «Берсеркер» толкал вперед, запаливал тело азартом, как фитиль бомбы, и Занзас уже не мог остановиться.

В подвальном помещении было подозрительно тихо и пусто. Несколько бойцов разметало по разным углам, и не определить, мертвые они были или еще живые. Занзас вглядывался в промозглый мрак, выискивая Девятого – наверняка тот прятался здесь, как и раньше. Всегда прятался, позволяя другим марать руки, и вступал в бой последним.

– Не думал, что ты придешь, – за спиной хрустнула каменная крошка, усеивающая пол. Занзас обернулся, выставив перед собой пушку. – По-хорошему, ты и дожить-то не должен был до этого дня, но раз уж так вышло – привет.

Человека все еще скрывала тень, прорезаемая только синим сиянием – таким же, которое сочилось из-под его собственной кожи. Но Занзасу не нужно было видеть лица. Одна фраза расставила все по местам. Одна фраза добавила личных мотивов к ненавистному благородству этой ночи.

– Феста? Ну привет, – хмыкнул Занзас. – И пока!

В подвале стало светло и жарко, как на адской сковородке. Не бой даже, а бойня – быстрая, глупая, но удовлетворение принесла.

А когда взвившаяся столбом пыль расселялась, Феста улыбнулся, обнажив выбеленные зубы.

– Неплохо. Мне нравился этот костюм. А теперь – мой ход.

Занзас отскочил за колонну, струя пуль раскрошила ее бок. Снова обожгло болью – острые каменные обломки врезались под кожу.

– Ты труп, – пообещал Занзас, глядя, как затягиваются уже почти сухие царапины.

– Ты оптимист, – засмеялся Феста. – Но вынужден разочаровать – этим бенгальским огнем ты меня разве что пощекочешь. Девятый уже пытался…

– Заткнись, – Занзас выстрелил снова, удерживая поток пламени так долго, что расплавился бы даже титан.

Мысли в голове метались лихорадочно: Девятый мертв? Значит, Вонгола уже принадлежит Саваде? Тогда зачем он здесь – из-за личной мести или по привычке? Нет же, старик не сдался бы так просто…

– Говорю же – бес-по-лез-но! – заорал Феста, перекрикивая треск огненных струй.

И живот закололо толстыми раскаленными иглами – терпеть можно, такая боль только подогревала растущий внутри гнев.

– Что ты там мелешь? – прорычал Занзас, не сбиваясь ни на секунду.

Пламя расплескивалось повсюду, превращая помещение в кратер проснувшегося вулкана. Кто бы ни вошел сюда сейчас – мигом стал бы куском обугленного мяса. Лицо чесалось, шрамы зудели, и из всех ощущений-мыслей-чувств осталась одна только ярость, усыпить которую смог бы только труп Фесты.

Неожиданно что-то ударило в бок особенно остро, прошило будто насквозь, и Занзас сполз на пол, прижавшись спиной к колонне. Непонимание заволокло злость прозрачной пеленой.

– Прости, что разочаровал, – Феста, живой, сияющий, как неоновая вывеска какого-нибудь дешевого ночного клуба, шагнул навстречу, держа его на мушке.

Занзас медленно посмотрел на свои руки – синего света не было, одни только шрамы. Пустяк – у Фесты «Берсеркер» тоже должен сейчас перестать действовать – но досада взяла такая, будто в марафоне стал первым из проигравших.

– Интересная штука, правда? – продолжал болтать Феста, подпирая пол дулом автомата. – Только моя, в отличие от твоей, устойчива к пламени Неба.

Занзас вздрогнул, уставился на него, как на циркового уродца. Мозги спеклись, что ли? Он прекрасно помнил, как сгорел Горетти. Пламя работало.

– Чего молчишь? Удивлен?

– Пошел нахуй, – Занзас вскинул руку с пистолетом – вышло медленно, живот свело жгучим спазмом.

И тут же заныло бедро: резко, остро, будто в открытую рану кто-то толкался пальцами, раздирая живую плоть. Занзас стиснул зубы и зажмурился – боль не стихала, мешала сконцентрироваться и выстрелить.

– Я мог бы еще долго обсуждать, как ты облажался и как тебе не повезло, что не сдох в той машине, но мне некогда. Надо добить старика, далеко он уползти не мог.

Феста вскинул пушку, целясь ему в голову. Занзас заревел, чувствуя, как просачивается откуда-то скрытая энергия, и истощенное агонией тело не сдается. Он выстрелил на секунду раньше. Фесту сбило с ног волной пламени, его пуля ушла в колонну, засыпав Занзаса тучей каменной крошки.  
И потемнело в глазах.

– Эй ты, урод! – голос Сквало, топот сразу нескольких пар ног – все лилось в сознание как сквозь густой туман. Может, даже мерещилось.

– Ты его не убьешь, мусор, – пробормотал Занзас, тихо, но Сквало услышал.

– Я и пытаться не буду!

После этого захотелось понять, какого черта вообще происходит. В лицо дохнуло жаром, и Занзас нехотя открыл глаза. Воронка пламени, разворачиваясь постепенно, заполняла подвал. Сквало стоял совсем близко, запрокинув голову, а под потолком, сложив руки в своей боевой позе, висел Савада. На этот раз ему хоть хватило ума бить сразу, не размениваясь на пафосную речь, но Занзас все равно усмехнулся, и грудь мгновенно обожгло изнутри.

– Пламя на него не действует, – он хотел крикнуть, получилось только прошептать.

– Эй, Савада! – эхом заорал Сквало. – Босс говорит, пламя Неба не подействует!

– Посмотрим, – спокойно произнес тот, и Феста снова исчез, окутанный облаком рыжего огня.

Савада старался, пыжился изо всех сил и, похоже, тоже злился. Вот только всей его бравады хватило до первого выстрела Фесты.

– Десятый! – вскрикнул Гокудера.

Откуда-то опять выбежали люди, и Сквало сорвался с места, полоснув по воздуху мечом. Занзасу казалось, что он не дождется, не узнает уже, чем все закончится. Конечности онемели, и каждый вдох приходилось отвоевывать с боем – как будто Феста вымазал свои пули кураре. А может, ему просто пробило какой-то жизненно важный орган, и он истечет кровью, пока эти придурки гоняют людей Фесты по подвалу.  
В любом случае, жалел Занзас только о двух вещах – что не сумел замочить Фесту сам и что Девятый умрет не от его руки.

– Он уже не успевает регенерироваться, – задумчиво пробормотал Каваллоне. И этот здесь? – Но силы Цуны не хватает…

– Десятый, продержись немного, я помогу!

– Эй, пацан, хватит ворон считать!

– Да ладно, Сквало, я их видел.

Нескончаемый шум, лязг мечей, жар, от которого глаза разъедало потом. Впору было молиться о том, чтобы смерть не тормозила уже. Занзас разучился молиться где-то в шесть.

Подняться, цепляясь за колонну, оказалось сложнее, чем взойти на Эверест. Савада все метался из стороны в сторону, уклоняясь от обстрела, а Феста выглядел так, будто только что вернулся с курорта: почти голый, с потемневшей от пламени кожей, но бодрый донельзя. Савада не справился тоже. Хоть что-то приятное.

– Феста! – почувствовав, что с горем пополам удерживается на ногах, Занзас открыл огонь из обоих пистолетов сразу. – Сожри это!

Силы улетучивались, как воздух из проколотого шарика, и Занзас, стиснув зубы, повторял мысленно «давай, мелкий ублюдок, давай же!». Подать знак Саваде он уже не мог, оставалось только надеяться, что этот недоумок с гиперинтуицией догадается, что нужно делать.

Савада понял – встречной волной пламени прижало к колонне, пистолеты едва не выбило из рук, и заполыхало вокруг так ярко, что заслезились глаза. Где-то посередине, поджариваемый с обеих сторон, дико завыл Феста – наконец-то ему стало по-настоящему больно. Это подстегнуло, и Занзас постарался выжать еще больше пламени. И еще. Его стало так много вокруг, и оно постепенно светлело, становилось умиротворяюще белым. Как снег Антерсельвы.

***  
– Занзас? – Сквало дернулся, стоило только разлепить веки. Подвинул стул ближе к кровати.

Занзас поморщился – слишком уж громким был скрежет. И пищало противно над ухом – даже во сне на нервы действовал этот звук. Он поднял было руку, чтобы разбить надоедливый прибор, но увидев торчавшую из вены иглу, уронил бессильно. Терпеть. И писк, и вонь лекарств, и воспоминания – о том, сколько раз уже валялся так беспомощным куском дерьма.

– Мусор…

– Да? – Сквало смотрел на него с улыбкой – глаза усталые, красные, зрачки почти сожрали радужку – а все равно доволен чем-то.

– Чего лыбишься?

– Ты очнулся. Врачи говорили, что еще неделю ждать, не меньше.

– Напиздели.

– Ага.

Сквало замолк, но сиял по-прежнему, не только губами улыбался – всем лицом. Хотелось поцеловать его, но сидел далеко, а тянуться было лень. Поэтому оставалось только разговаривать, хотя язык и норовил приклеиться к небу.

– Что нового?

– Старик чуть не обосрался от радости.

– Что мы замочили Фесту?

– Что мы живы. Что вы с Савадой сражались вместе.

– Идиот наивный. Как он вообще выбрался?

– Выехал из особняка сразу, как получил известие о твоей смерти. Почуял жопой и поставил вместо себя двойника.

– Трусливый ублюдок, – беззлобно выдохнул Занзас. – А с «Берсеркером» что за лажа вышла?

– Верде, – Сквало нахмурился – видно, и самому неприятно было вспоминать. – Сам подстроил всю эту херню с Горетти. Как эксперимент.

– Сам?

– Да! Его убить мог либо ты, либо Савада. И Верде получил данные, доработал пулю. А потом Девятый прикрыл разработку, и он с горя продал «Берсеркер» Д’Агостино.

– А те вручили его Фесте?

– Ага. В знак лояльности. Мелкого урода уже ищут, но он, похоже, залег на дно и хрен всплывет теперь.

Занзас решил больше не задавать вопросов – говорить было трудно, рот пересох, но если послать Сквало за водой, тот уйдет. Не хотелось, чтобы он уходил.

– Эй, мусор…

– Что?

– Иди сюда.

Сквало поднялся на ноги, остановился возле кровати и уставился на него непонимающе.

– Что-то принести?

– Ближе.

– Да куда ближе?

– Наклонись.

– Занзас?

– Ниже. Я двинуться не могу, кретин.

Сквало нагнулся, волосы щекотно скользнули по лицу. Занзас, изловчившись, приподнялся и прижался к его губам. Поговорить можно и позже, о чем угодно. А можно и не говорить. И так ведь все ясно.


End file.
